


Seizan, Um Mago na Terra do Fogo.

by BeeHime



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, M/M, Other, Severus Snape Lives, Team as Family
Language: Português europeu
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2008-06-19
Updated: 2010-03-21
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9773339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeHime/pseuds/BeeHime
Summary: Foi por acaso que Severus Snape encontrou a solução para todos os seus problemas num diário poeirento.





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Não é muito importante que conheçam bem o mundo que J. K. Rowling e Masashi Kishimoto escreveram, porquê, esta fanfiction é uma versão um pouco diferente do original, por isso esperem o inesperado! 
> 
> Disc.: Naruto e Harry Potter pertencem aos seus respectivos autores, nenhum proveito financeiro foi feito com esta fanfiction. Apenas a escrevi para saciar a minha perversa musa.

Hogwarts, 02 de Maio de 1972. Nove e meia da noite.

Foi por acaso que Severus encontrou aquele velho diário num antigo arrumo na remota Torre das Horas, perdido no meio de mobília já não usada, baús de viagem cheios de roupa doutras eras e livros tão cheios de idade que estavam gastos pelo tempo enchiam todas as superfícies planas.

Foi apenas por acaso que Severus encontrou a passagem para a torre à muito esquecida, atrás dum quadro tão sujo de pó que mal se via a paisagem nocturna inerte nele pintada, onde uma solitária torre branca brilhava serenamente ao luar banhada por um lago calmo, enquanto tentava se esconder dos Marauders.

Foi somente por acaso que deu um encontrão, ao tropeçar na escuridão, e derrubou sem querer um pesado malão de viagem que repousava no topo duma antiga e pesada mesa de madeira com os pés trabalhados, que séculos antes parecia ter pertencido à sala comum dos Gryffindors. Quando o baú bateu violentamente no chão de pedra, a velha fechadura comida pela idade quebrou-se espalhando o seu conteúdo no exíguo espaço que o rapaz tentara passar após entrar na poeirenta sala. Sem equilíbrio, Severus caiu sem cerimónia sobre parte dos destroços do acidente que causara! A sua anca reclamava do seu tratamento inesperado depois de bater dolorosamente na quina da mesa, e o seu ombro, que chocara com o baú caído, protestava em alto e bom som! Iria ter um belo par de nódoas negras pela manhã, pensou, Severus imóvel por momentos até a mágoa acalmar.

Foi então por acaso, que ao sentar-se devagar sob a montanha de tralha debaixo de si, após ter iluminado o estreito lugar que se encontrava com um feitiço, que os seus olhos foram atraídos por uma ilustração fortemente colorida e peculiarmente estática que espreitava dum velho diário meio escondida debaixo duma peça estranha de roupa e outras pequenas coisas que não se deu ao trabalho de identificar. Aquele fragmento de azul parecia chama-lo como uma sereia por entre os castanhos adormecidos, verdes esbatidos e negros mortos que preenchiam todas as coisas na sala meio iluminada!

Cuidadosamente o Slytherin retirou o seu tesouro debaixo todo aquele entulho e à luz brilhante da sua varinha finalmente conseguiu perceber o que representava!

Um mapa.

Um mapa, refinadamente desenhado à mão, dum estranho continente perdido! Apesar da língua ser arcaica Severus conseguiu perceber a legenda no fundo da pagina.

País do Fogo, Continente Escondido dos Ninjas.

E foi por acaso que Severus Snape encontrou a solução para o todos os seus problemas nesse velho diário e muito mais com o conteúdo desse baú.

Estação de Kings Cross, Londres. 01 de Junho de 1978, Oito e vinte da noite.

Severus Snape saíra calmamente da plataforma 9 1⁄2. Cinco minutos mais tarde, sem que ninguém desse por ele entrou numa das casas de banho da estação e depois certificar que estava vazia pôs um sinal na maçaneta dizendo: Fechada para Reparações! Trancando-se lá dentro, logo em seguida tirou do bolso um frasquinho bebendo o desagradável conteúdo num golo só, suprimindo uma careta de desagrado. 'Como eu detesto esta poção!' Pensou inspirando fundo. Os seus olhos apanharam o seu reflexo nos espelhos sob o lavatório. 'Mas serve o seu propósito.' Disse para si observando as mudanças que a poção estava a causar. Enfim pusera em pratica a primeira parte do seu plano que passara os últimos anos à delinear cuidadosamente bem debaixo do nariz do velho Director de Hogwarts, que nunca o respeitara por ser um Slytherin e pela sua audácia em contradizer os seus admiráveis Gryffindors, e dos Simpatizantes de Voldemort, seus colegas, e não só! Que passaram os últimos anos a persegui-lo, pelo o seu conhecimento em Poções, e o que esse seu saber podia fazer por eles sem consideração por ele enquanto pessoa, e como, ele não fazia intenção de se envolver com nenhuma das partes!'

Severus estava literalmente entre a espada e a parede, sendo a sua situação nada animadora!

A Primeira facção detestava-o como principio, por mais asinino que fosse segundo a sua opinião e a Segunda queria usa-lo! E no meio estava ele que não fazia intenção de se juntar aos Deatheaters, só por vingança, contra os idiotas que se faziam passar por "Heróis", Guardiões do Bem contra a Perfídia Maléfica dos Slytherins!

O estranho rosto no espelho passara então a ostentar sorriso trocista em vez de desagrado com o rumo dos seus pensamentos.

'Hipócritas, era o que eles eram! Vingar-se deles pelo que lhe fizeram durante este tempo todo não levaria a nada à não ser mais sofrimento!'

'Quem é que acreditaria nele?'

'Ninguém.'

'Nesse caso ele não teria a Justiça que desejava.'

'Embora, Remus fosse uma inocente vitima das circunstancias criadas por Black, Severus não era cego, e percebera a jogada de Dumbledore para proteger os seus pupilos em detrimento seu, mas o que enraivecia era que o Senhor Director absolveu Black da culpa que era evidentemente sua, acreditando na patranha que o Gryffindor lhe contou por entre lágrimas de crocodilo.' O seus olhos agora azuis coruscavam de animosidade e indignação.

'Como poderia ele acreditar na imparcialidade dos professores, se eles eram tendenciosos quando a situação era séria, ou de que, os pomposos indivíduos do ministério da Magia não sofriam da mesma doença que flagelava em Hogwarts, se uma tentativa de assassinato não merecia mais que alguns castigos que na maioria não foram compridos; porque Black se esquivou por meio da sua lábia encantando os professores encarregues!'

'Como seria lá fora, então? Como poderia ele acreditar que alguém o ajudaria na sua corrente precariedade! Não muito diferente, Severus apostava. Infelizmente a Justiça Muggle não tinha peso no mundo arcaico onde ele se encontrava no caso de Black, e na sua situação actual se ele não se ajudasse a si próprio, não haveria ninguém que o fizesse!'

'O mínimo que Dumbledore devia ter feito no caso de Black era tê-lo discretamente expulso de Hogwarts encobrindo a verdadeira razão para não incriminar Remus e sem o envolver!'

'Mas não!' Recordou com desagrado abaixando a cabeça, apoiando as suas mãos no lavatório.

'Ele é que carregava a culpa do ocorrido.'

'Para além do tratamento injusto fora chantageado para ficar calado; se não mantivesse o silêncio "não seria possível" nas palavras do digno e respeitável Director, até na sua menta a sua voz tomara um tom sarcástico, "a minha permanência na escola actualmente ou nos anos seguintes, e a Bolsa que cobria os meus estudos em Hogwarts não seria assegurada." Por outras palavras seria eu expulso em vez de Black ou proibido de ingressar em Hogwarts no próximo ano lectivo se abrir-se a boca até deixar Hogwarts.'

'Havia mais injustiças mas essa fora mais dura de engolir.'

'O director sabia que a sua família não era rica, e a Bolsa Académica de Hogwarts ajudava as famílias mais necessitadas enquanto as notas do beneficiário fossem boas, e usar isso contra ele era abuso de poder!'

'Contudo, Severus manteve o silêncio, pois não queria que o Directo ou Subdirectora desse muita atenção à sua Bolsa! Não porque fosse falsa, mas não queria que sondassem a sua situação familiar muito de perto. A verdade era que Severus poderia ter pago os seus estudos se desejasse, mas, Hogwarts era a melhor escola em toda a Grã-Bretanha, e onde a sua mãe estudara, além disso, o jovem estava a guardar o dinheiro que herdara da sua progenitora para outro fim e se poupasse dinheiro às custas dos seus atormentadores, tanto melhor, mesmo que os deixasse pensar que precisava de caridade devido ao seu padrasto afogar as finanças da família em bebida!'

'Outra das razões era que não tinha a intenção que o velho Director descobrisse que era um órfão menor sem guardião legal a viver há vários anos sozinho só esse facto poderia complicar-lhe a vida e o seu plano até há bem pouco tempo! Um outro motivo era mais pessoal, que satisfazia o seu sentido de honra. Severus não era um Slytherin por acaso e podia jogar sujo de igual para igual e a ideia de fazer Hogwarts e Dumbledore pagar os seus estudos era retaliação suficiente. Seria divertido ver a cara do senhor Director quando tomasse consciência que fora subtilmente ludibriado por um miúdo de doze anos, e não podia fazer nada pois ele não quebrara a lei!'

'A única coisa que ele podia ser chamado atenção era por omissão.'

'Omissão do facto, de que quando chegara a casa no fim do primeiro ano encontrara o seu abjecto padrasto muggle morto na sala, e que não informara ninguém do sucedido.'

'Omissão do facto, de que depois de se compor de ver um corpo morto na sala passou a noite e o dia seguinte a contemplar o que havia de fazer!'

'Omissão do facto, de ter impiedosamente enterrado o desgraçado num campo baldio nas traseiras da sua casa, no mesmo dia que informara Hogwarts que precisaria da Bolsa Académica pois situação económica da família era pouco favorável, apresentando, a documentação necessária, sem delongas, dias depois a senhora Subdirectora de Hogwarts respondeu, favoravelmente ao seu pedido.'

'Omissão do facto, de que tivera de trabalhar durante as férias no mundo muggle sob poção de Polyjuice para se sustentar; e como abominava estar na pele daquele homem, mantendo a ilusão de que o seu padrasto estava vivo, pelo menos, até ele entrar no sétimo ano, quando exumaria o corpo desse indivíduo e o enterraria no cemitério na cripta da família.'

'Omissão do facto, de que ontem à noite a carta que informara Dumbledore, que o seu padrasto estava gravemente doente e solicitava a sua presença, fora ele que a enviara, e como previsto o nosso querido Director foi bastante solicito, informando Severus hoje de manhã do infeliz acaso e facilitando a sua breve partida! Possibilitando a Severus sair de Hogwarts uns dias antes sem ninguém desconfiar de outro motivo.'

'Por tudo isso nada disse! Deixou os seus inimigos pensar o que quisessem dele, pois quanto menos possível soubessem da sua vida melhor para ele! O Severus que viam na escola era uma ilusão criada por ele sob os preconceito acerbados dos seus colegas, ao principio não fora com intenção que usara sua aparência descuidada, pois era apenas um produto da negligencia do seu padrasto depois deste ter morto a sua mãe acidentalmente, mas os Marauders tomaram isso como um insulto. Desde ai ele usava o seu aspecto como uma maneira dos outros se distanciarem dele, a cada ano inventando algo que aumentasse o seu desagrado com a sua aparência. Tomando isso como treino, usando técnicas muggles que adquirira nas férias e poções que entretanto inventara, com assistência duma única pessoa!'

'Quanto mais tivessem a ideia errada dele melhor! Se eles achassem que Severus não passava duma bola nojenta e traiçoeira dum Slytherin e focassem toda a atenção nisso não viam a verdadeira razão do porquê que ele fazia o que fazia, e era fácil manipular as coisas pois as conclusões das suas acções seriam sempre negativas nos olhos deles. Mesmo que descobrissem as suas verdadeiras razões, estas seriam descartadas como impossibilidades, e ai é que estava a beleza do sua plano, e foi com isso é que Severus jogou nos últimos anos em Hogwarts!'

'Iludindo com sucesso os seus oponentes.'

'Um exemplo, nos olhos de todos, era que ele não passava dum cobarde por evitar confrontos com os Gryffindors, mas o que não viam era que queria passar despercebido o máximo que podia. Felizmente quando Black tentara assassina-lo Severus já era maior de idade e o Director não se viu forçado a escrever ao seu padrasto, que já não existia, informando-o da sua estada inesperada na enfermaria!'

'A única coisa benigna que resultara desse evento fora que à partir dai a fixação patológica dos Marauders por ele cessou de existir, por outro, a sua situação na sua casa piorava de dia para dia sendo constantemente assaltado por os seu colegas Slytherin com veladas promessas de Gloria, Riqueza e Justiça tão cheias de veneno que era preciso ser um asno Cego, Surdo e Mudo para não perceber a manipulação. Tornando então o seu plano de fuga muito mais urgente!'

'Enfim, teria o posto em acção mais cedo, mas o seu desejo de acabar os estudos por mais que detestasse Hogwarts e tudo o que vem atrás dele o fez esperar até agora, incluindo uma certa ruiva que o castraria se partisse mais cedo!'

Acordando repentinamente dos seus pensamentos ao ouvir o apitar súbito dum comboio a partir, Severus tratou então de se despachar a trocar de roupa, a sua versão da poção de Polyjuice que bebera assim que entrara na casa de banho já fizera efeito!

'Em breve estaria livre dos seus problemas; teria deixado solo inglês muito antes da alvorada do dia seguinte e isso animava-o!

'Tirando a sua melhor amiga, nunca mais ninguém veria Severus Snape, nem teriam conhecimento do seu paradeiro por mais que o procurassem, ele próprio encarregara-se de destruir qualquer prova da sua existência. O único vestígio que restara era a sua passagem por Hogwarts. Era inevitável! Teria dado muito nas vistas se tivesse assaltado os arquivos e apagado o seu registo enquanto ainda estava na escola, pois estavam protegidos, mas não havia nada que o impedisse de alterar a informação que continham. As alterações eram esperadas e como os feiticeiros tem o péssimo hábito de deixar tudo ao cuidado dos seus feitiços, por isso não eram vigiadas e só consultavam os arquivos quando necessário. Então no ultimo ano o Slytherin modificou os dados pessoais no seu registo nos arquivos de Hogwarts para satisfazer a suas necessidades sem tocar no registo académico.'

'Com um sorriso trocista Severus lembrou-se do que acrescentara ao seu registo. Teria uma bela surpresa quem tentasse ler o que estava escrito e essa era a sua retaliação!'

'Por fim só faltava destruir os últimos vestígio da existência de Severus Snape que se encontrava aos seus pés incluindo a sua varinha. Sentia-se triste por ter de a destruir pois pertencera à sua querida mãe mas infelizmente era inevitável! Com o coração apertado deitou tudo num caixote do lixo incluindo o aviso na porta, tirou outro fraco com uma poção azul que inventara do casaco e despejou o conteúdo no caixote.'

Minutos depois saiu calmamente da casa de banho pública da estação, desaparecendo entre a multidão.

A perda de Severus Snape seria sentida muito brutalmente nos anos vindouros para a Ordem da Fénix, pois à falta de Snape Voldemort arranjou outro Mestre de poções muito pior do que o Slytherin alguma vez seria, após finalmente desistir de o procurar!

Hogwarts, 03 de Agosto de 1980, cinco e vinte da tarde.

"Albus, sabes quantos registos existe no arquivo?" Torcendo as mãos, seguindo o velho feiticeiro com ríspidas passadas até ao seu escritório.

"O que queres que eu faça Minerva, precisamos do registo de Snape." Afirmou por cima do seu ombro fintando o rosto severo da mulher, que continuou a falar sem lhe dar atenção, a sua voz cheia de irritação.

"Desde o tempo da formação de Hogwarts! E desse todo sabes quantos estão espalhados pelo arquivo? Pelo menos metade! Disse erguendo a voz com cada palavra, fazendo o seu ouvinte estremecer de exasperação. "Isso é quinhentos anos de registos, Albus, dos quais a maior parte, se não todos, é impossível de saber aonde pertencem!"

Ambos entraram no escritório do Director onde Alastor os esperava calmamente bebendo uma chávena de chá. Foi com um sentimento de deleite que os viu entrar a discutir. Minerva era para ele uma força da natureza quando estava alterada, e vê-la explodir na cara de Albus era certamente recreativo! Ele tinha o dom de a tirar do sério na pior das alturas.

Suspirando resignadamente o velho Director dirigiu-se a sua secretaria e sentou-se pesadamente no seu cadeirão.

"Levara anos para encontrar seja o que for!" A subdirectora parou junto de Alastor de braços cruzados com um ar de desagrado calando-se por fim, olhando Albus com azedume, este não estava a prestar-lhe atenção olhando com resignação para Alastor. 'Hoje não me devia ter levantado!' Pensou o Director já sentindo dores de cabeça.

"O que aconteceu Albus?" Perguntou o Auror ao ver os estado desarranjado de ambos os feiticeiros. Vendo que o seu amigo não lhe respondera virou-se para a professora de Transfigurações e de novo para Albus. "Minerva?"

"Alguém, enfeitiçou o arquivo. Quando Minerva abriu um dos armários para tirar o registo de Snape... Hum!" Albus fez um gesto circular com as mãos faltando-lhe palavras designar o sucedido. "Bem, digamos que-" O velho Director ainda se sentia um pouco aturdido.

Minerva interrompeu Albus sentando-se bruscamente na cadeira ao lado de Moody.

"O armário explodiu literalmente na minha cara! Foi o que foi!" Os olhos indignados queimaram o Auror quando este olhou para ela estupefacto. "Alastor, segundos depois um por um todos os documentos contidos nos sucessivos armários durante cinco níveis foram cuspidos para todos os cantos da torre. Ficaríamos soterrados em metros de papel, se Albus não estivesse tão perto da entrada do arrumo e não me tivesse puxado para lá!"

Alastor olhou pasmado para o Director.

"E como a nossa cara Subdirectora me informou desde que deixamos subsolo, é quase impossível descobrir o registo de Snape, fora dos armários os documentos estão fora do sistema de arquivo levaremos anos primeiro que esteja tudo em ordem, e será difícil encontrar seja o que for com a torre inundada de papel!"

"Isso complica um pouco as coisas." Afirmou o Auror pensativamente ponderava o dilema dos últimos meses.

Os ataques a muggles e feiticeiros estavam a ser cada vez mais brutais, os Deatheaters estavam a usar venenos para atingir o maior número de vitimas em menor tempo possível, diminuindo o confronto com os seus adversários e o Ministério era cada vez menos eficiente para conter a situação. Dumbledore tinha fortes suspeitas de que Snape era o mestre de poções que Voldemort anda a usar para criar os recentes venenos, e pedira a Alastor para encontrar o paradeiro de Snape e saber pelos seus contactos o que o Slytherin andara a fazer desde que deixara inesperadamente Hogwarts quase dois anos antes.

"Achas que foi Snape que armadilhou o arquivo?"

"Provavelmente." Respondeu Albus seriamente, mas no seu rosto podia se ver que não acreditava muito no que disse.

"Ou então alguém que não quer que a Ordem o encontre!" Sugeriu a subdirectora.

"Talvez, Minerva!"

"Pelo que tu me contas-te sobre Snape, duvido que tenha sido ele, mas de qualquer das formas, até agora os meus contactos não encontraram nada. Por isso pedi hà algum tempo atrás ao nosso caro Bones para ver se o encontrava no mundo muggle vestígio do seu paradeiro, sendo ele meio-muggle! Pode ser que encontre qualquer coisa, ele deve estar por ai aparecer!"

"Fizeste bem! Era para lhe pedir o mesmo mas com uma coisa e outra não tenho tido muito tempo."

Como por magia a lareira do gabinete acendeu-se e um sujeito apareceu entre as labaredas chamando atenção dos ocupantes da sala!

"Moody! Disse acenando a cabeça ao seu colega."

"Ah, olá professora MacGonagall bons olhos a vejam!' Sorrindo com um ar traquina para a sua antiga professora.

"Boas, Professor Dumbledore! Desculpe, entrar assim de repente, mas-"

"Ora, nada de pedir desculpas meu caro Senhor Bones!" Exclamou levantando-se e saudando-o conjurou mais uma cadeira junto de Minerva. "Alastor, disse que viria, por favor sente-se! Vai um rebuçado de limão, ou talvez um chã!"

"Não obrigado."

"Encontraste alguma coisa?" Perguntou Moody impacientemente ao mesmo tempo.

"Lamento, não encontrei nada sobre Snape. A casa que moravam na Spinner's End foi vendida a um casal de Muggles há quatro anos atrás, e todos os artefactos mágicos incluindo a protecção original foram retirados. O casal conheceu o proprietário e segundo a sua descrição era o pai do homem que procuras Alastor, mas ai esta uma coisa que não bate certo, é que esse senhor segundo os registos muggles consta como falecido desde 1972!

"Deve ser algum engano." Afirmou, lembrando-se da carta que recebeu falando da doença do pai de Snape "O pai de Snape estava gravemente doente por isso é que Snape saiu de Hogwarts uns dias antes no final do ultimo ano é possível que tenha morrido nessa altura."

"Foi o que eu pensei! Andei a sondar os vizinhos, poucos se lembram dele muito menos do filho. O que descobri foi que o Senhor Snape Sénior não passava dum alcoólatra viúvo que trabalhava em biscates para suportar a bebida.

"E sobre o filho?" Inquiriu Albus com pouca esperança.

"Sobre Severus Snape ninguém o vira há anos, todos pensam que o desgraçado do homem o dera para adopção ou os Serviços Sociais lhe retiraram a guarda da criança a seguir morte da esposa no final dos anos sessenta."

Meia hora mais tarde, depois de Bones e Minerva saírem.

"O que achas Alastor?"

Após algum tempo de ponderação com um ar sério, Alastor olhos nos olhos do seu amigo e disse calmamente.

"Albus, tenho a sensação que esse registo não vai levar a nada mesmo quando for encontrado!"

Mansão Black, numero doze Grimmauld Place, Londres. 11 de Setembro de 1981. Quatro e Quarenta da tarde.

A sombria biblioteca dos Black era bem conhecida pela sua extensa colecção de livros exóticos e peculiares que o pai e antes dele o avô de Sirius Black coleccionara antes de morrerem, e era com curiosidade, que Dumbledore espiava duma antiga e opulenta poltrona junto da lareira as enormes pilhas de livros que forravam estantes do chão ao tecto em todas as paredes, tal como, todos os cantos livres que velhos tomos encontraram espaço para repousar na sala, enquanto apreciava uma bela chávena de chá Negro.

Albus esperava perseverantemente que outros membros da ordem chegassem para uma reunião urgente, a antiga Base de Operações da Ordem fora descoberta pelos Deatheaters e destruída três semanas antes e até agora Dumbledore não encontrara um lugar seguro para a nova Base. Sirius cedera a sua antiga casa para esta reunião, se não o tivesse feito teriam de se reunir de novo em Hogwarts e isso agora que a escola estava em funcionamento dava muito nas vistas!

Hoje teria a confirmação de quem era o mestre de Poções usado por Voldmort e com um pouco de sorte onde se encontrava esse individuo, mas, os seus pensamentos apesar de antecipação concentravam-se noutro assunto.

Após um ano à procura do Slytherin, não encontrara nada que desse luz ao mistério do seu paradeiro, o registo de Hogwarts sobre Snape fora por fim encontrado no meio da avalanche de papel por um feliz acaso mas tal como Moody previra não havia dados úteis! Apenas levantavam mais questões e esses pequenos enigmas ruíam-no por dentro.

Ouvir a voz de Artur Wesley despertou o director de Hogwarts, dos seus severos pensamentos, abruptamente informando-o da chegada dos seus camaradas. Levantando-se pesarosamente do seu lugar suspirando resignadamente logo em seguida. 'Estou estava a ficar velho para estas andanças!' Pensou.

"Passasse alguma coisa em que eu posso ajudar, Albus?"

"Não meu amigo! Apenas a pensar com os meus botões. Suponho que se encontram todos na cozinha?" Perguntou Albus, passando pelo senhor Wesley, este acenou com a cabeça afirmativamente, saindo da biblioteca com Albus à sua frente. A viagem até ao seu destino foi feita em silêncio com Dumbledore ainda a ponderar a situação da Ordem, Snape e Voldemort.

'E com cada dia que passava a sua suspeita cai cada vez mais infundada e até os mais adepto da ideia que Snape era um Deatheater mesmo antes de sair da escola como Sirius Black e James Potter tiveram de se render as evidencias pois não havia prova nenhuma de que Severus estivesse a trabalhar para Voldemort nem mesmo sob outra identidade segundo os Aurores.'

'Se isso era verdade, então, ele nunca se enganara tanto na vida como no juízo que ele fez! E ele na sua longa existência esquecera-se de algo importante que a vida já lhe tinha ensinado mas pelos vistos ainda não aprendera: "as aparecias enganam" e ele deixara-se enganar! Deixando a sua percepção ficar manchada pelo preconceito e fechando os olhos a alguns factos que não deviam ter acontecido! Abstendo-se muita das vezes de ser justo. Todavia só agora, longe dos eventos é que se apercebeu que não fora de todo isento de culpa ou arrogância. Velho tonto que era, só vira o que desejava ver! Pondo a cabeça na areia quando a situação lhe desagradava sem que desse conta. Nunca se sentira tão indigno de si mesmo! Como podia ser tão cego! A verdade dos factos nem sempre é o que aparenta ser e o enigma que era Severus Snape continuava à escapar-lhe.'

Ao chegar a cozinha para mais uma reunião da Ordem de Fénix na nova base de operações foi saudado por alguns membros da ordem, os Potter, Sirius Black, Alastor Moody, os Longbottom, Edgar Bones e Dearborn Caradoc que se sentavam a volta duma mesa repleta de comida chá e sumo fresco de abóbora olhavam-no com expectativa.

Um mês mais tarde a traição de Peter Pettigrew, causa a morte dos Potter quando a casa onde se escondiam foi atacada por Voldmort, felizmente o seu filho não se encontrava com eles. Mas infelizmente Black mata acidentalmente Pettigrew num ataque de raiva quando vai atrás deste, sendo preso por Aurores em seguida por ser um Deatheater e sem provas da sua inocência é condenado a prisão perpetua em Azkaban.

Algo de estranho acontecera na casa dos Potter nessa noite, pois Voldemort desaparecera sem deixar rasto mas nunca ninguém ficou a saber o quê, porque a casa foi arrasada e nada dela sobrou, muito menos dos seus ocupantes.

Snape nunca foi encontrado, sendo um entre muitos que desapareceram naquela época tendo sido dado como morto três anos depois, mas muito tempo antes dessa altura o Ministério e a Ordem deixaram de procurar por ele, e todos pareciam ter se esquecido que Severus alguma vez tinha existido, excepto na mente de Albus Dumbledore.

Ao largo da costa do Japão. 02 de Dezembro de 1991 Onze e cinco da manhã.

Uma figura alta e magra coberta em trajes orientais, de pé no convés do navio que o levaria até ao porto de Saimoto uma cidade costeira do País do Vento, olhava pensativamente para a costa do Japão que a pouco e pouco ia desaparecendo no horizonte envolto em neblina como uma ilha fantasma duma antiga lenda. Ele não sabia como se havia de sentir! Alegre, por finalmente estar quase a atingir a sua meta! Triste, pelo que deixava para trás no Japão! Aliviado por estar ainda em segurança apesar dos riscos, que de vez em quando correra, e que ao fim de muitos anos ele podia baixar um pouco a guarda, não muito pois não estava no seu feitio, mas, mesmo assim podia relaxar um pouco! Respirando fundo ele fechou os seus olhos. Devagar virou as costas a paisagem com a cabeça baixa o seu longo cabelo negro obscureceu o seu rosto. Suavemente soltou o ar contido nos seus pulmões por lábios entreabertos, nesse instante sentiu um corpo esguio roçar pela suas pernas confortando-o: ele não estava só!

Suprimindo um sorriso Seizan abriu os seus olhos negros e com passos firmes dirigiu-se para o seu camarote nas entranhas do navio, passos incorpóreos seguiram-no sem que ninguém desse conta.

Academia Kishimoto – Tokyo, Japão. 06 de Agosto de 1992 Dez e quarenta e cinco da manhã.

Akira Kishimoto encontrava-se sentado sob o alpendre contemplando o jardim interior da sua residência atrás de si no dojo três dos seus discípulos meditavam, enquanto no exterior quatro praticavam katas em uníssono; no seu colo repousava uma carta. O seu filho escrevera-lhe contando as ultimas novidades da sua viagem pelo continente escondido e informou-o que finalmente assentara em Konoha, a vila ninja do pais do Fogo. Akira continuava muito insatisfeito pela decisão de Seizan emigrar para o continente, contudo entendia a posição de seu filho, era melhor que se ausentasse dos países mágicos por uns anos mas apesar disso ele não conseguia deixar de estar preocupado! Especialmente agora que recebera uma carta de Inglaterra. Ele responderia em nome de seu filho recusando a oferta de trabalho numa prestigiada escola do Reino Unido, Seizan retorquiria o mesmo, o seu filho não tinha intenção de por os pés em solo inglês enquanto fosse vivo nem ele o deixaria regressar mesmo se quisesse! A situação não melhorara muito desde a ultima vez que abrira um jornal! Embora tenha diminuído os ataques dos Deatheaters com o desaparecimento de Voldmort ainda reinava a instabilidade, uma silenciosa guerra civil que parecia ter sido calada mas não extinta.

'E esse "gaigin",' pensou Akira com desdém, 'ouvira falar de certeza da fama do reservado Professor Tsutomu S. Kishimoto; um brilhante mestre de poções e que até bem pouco tempo leccionava nesta academia. O pedido do inglês não fora o único, todos os meses choviam pedidos de todos os cantos do mundo especialmente escolas de renome que queriam ter o prestigio de o ter a trabalhar para eles, mas Seizan nunca aceitou nenhuma dessas ofertas.'

'Por mais que ele quisesse passar despercebido iria sempre chamar a atenção, pela sua mente extraordinária e mestria em vários assuntos, mas, era extremamente hilariante que a sua proficiência em poções eclipsasse a sua perícia noutras áreas na mente de estranhos ou que as pessoas só visses isso!'

Akira tinha muito orgulho no seu taciturno filho adoptivo; 'Tsutomu não era afável e a sua mente astuta não suportava idiotices nem hipocrisias, era directo, honesto ao ponto de ser brutal, não detinha simpatia por amabilidades inúteis, exigia de si e dos outros o melhor, tinha um senso de honra e dever que igualava o seu, sendo um extraordinário guerreiro tanto com magia, fisicamente ou com palavras! Uma incrível sede de saber nunca o deixara desde o dia que o conhecera como podia atestar os vários mestrados em disciplinas muggles que complementavam o seu conhecimento em poções, runas e outras disciplinas orientais que aprendera entretanto. Fora o seu melhor discípulo, e havia dias que sentia falta da sua calma e fria lógica, inexorável perante os desafios intransponíveis que apareciam no seu caminho!' Suspirando melancolicamente levantou-se e disse austeramente para os seus alunos, "Retomaremos o treino daqui a meia hora! Na cozinha a minha mulher esta a vossa espera."

Apôs uma vénia de respeito ao seu velho sensei, os seus pupilos - saíram contentes em direcção da cozinha onde Hana recebeu-os com chá fresco e bolinhos de arroz e um sorriso nos lábios no rosto enrugado pela idade - sem se importarem com a rispidez do tom.

Calmante Akira dirigiu-se para o seu escritório onde um falcão dos correios ainda repousava numa cadeira junto da janela aberta. Ele iria responder a carta do seu filho primeiro, o Director podia esperar.


	2. Capítulo Um

Deserto, País do Vento.

Ao sabor do vento que começava a correr indómito sobre as planícies de areia e pó que batiam solenemente contras os rochedos que salpicavam aquela zona como pequenas ilhas num mar revolto, um forte odor a deterioração saturava aquela área do extenso deserto há vários dias, e propagava-se para além dela sob sol crescente que queimava debaixo dos seus pés, e alastrava insubmisso afogando os sentidos do infortunado grupo de ninjas que tropeçaram naquela cena lúgubre.

O deserto podia ser cruel e para os seus habitantes não era estranho encontrarem viajantes mortos por se terem perdido, ou se deparassem com os restos duma caravana que fora atacada, por outro perigo mais sinistro do que shinobis ou nukenins! Mediante isso, não era estranho que ao investigarem a origem do cheiro de putrefacção, encontrassem vários necrófagos banqueteando-se com os restos mortais, que se viram obrigados a espantar!

Alguns minutos depois de estudarem a funesta cena, concluíram que o bando de criminosos liderados por vários nukenins de classe-S, atacaram uma equipa ninja, e apesar dos desgraçados terem os números a seu favor e de terem montado uma sinistra armadilha, foram massacrados pelos seus adversários sem piedade, deixando os seus imorais corpos para trás para serem consumidos pelo deserto.

O líder do grupo não gostou do que esse acontecimento lhe contava, especialmente quando descobriram a afiliação de alguns dos criminosos e a identidade das suas supostas vítimas, como também, o que implicaria para Gaara e as pessoas de Suna.

Sob as suas ordens asseguram a cena, e enviaram uma mensagem urgente para Sunagakure no Sato. O seu Kazekage não ia ficar contente com o achado era o pensamento colectivo do grupo enquanto trabalhavam o mais rápido possível, mas pior seriam os seus aliados se confirmassem a sua suspeita!

Torre do Hokage, Konohagakure no Sato. Pais do Fogo.

Foi com a estranhada sensação de estar a ser intensamente observada, que a corrente Hokage de Konoha despertou de mais um dos seus excessos, no seu escritório na torre. Shizune estava de serviço no Hospital nesse dia, e Tsunade aproveitara para beber e se esquivar de tratar da pilha astronómica que enchia o tampo da sua mesa tendo adormecido sem que ninguém a incomodasse, por um feliz acaso toda manhã!

Sem se mexer estendeu a sua percepção pela sala mas não detectou nada de estranho, mas a sensação de que algo estava errado não passou, a única coisa que se apercebera era que pelo menos não era uma ameaça.

Perplexa, abriu os olhos sorrateiramente e deu de caras com uma mancha escura. Afastou-se e reparou que a mancha escura era pelo! Pelo castanho salpicado de cinza escuro que pertencia a um animal. Seguidamente erguendo a cabeça, os seus olhos perderam-se em dois inteligentes lagos verdes dum gato das montanhas; encostando-se para trás na sua cadeira ainda meio desacordada ficou a olhar atónita para o enorme gato em cima da sua secretaria.

Tentando perceber o que raio fazia aquele animal no seu escritório e se era uma invocação de algum engraçadinho; este iria sofrer indescritivelmente, se alguma vez descobrir-se o culpado!

'Onde estão os meus Anbu?' Perguntou-se, ao perceber que os seus guardas não deram pelo intruso. O gato em questão estava completamente satisfeito em olhar serenamente para Tsunade esticado confortavelmente sob a pilha de papeis que ela já despachara, antes da sua aprendiz a deixar nessa manhã!

'Invocação de Gatos que me lembre não é algo pertença a Konoha!' Considerou com desconfiança mirando o felino! 'O que é que os meus Anbu estão a fazer, enquanto eu tenho um intruso no meu escritório?' Apercebendo-se que o humor da mulher estava entrar em ebulição o bichano decidiu interceder. 'A DORMIR!'

"Boa Tarde, Hokage-sama!" A sua voz parecia ser a personificação da sua aparência preguiçosa aos ouvidos da Hokage, mas o gatinho selvagem não parecia ser uma invocação olhando mais de perto, pois não sentia Chakra!

"Que raio és tu? Como entras-te, e o que fazes aqui?" Rosnou no focinho do gato, olhos transbordando de irritação perante a pachorrenta presença que nada mais fez que se esticar e sentar-se sobre as suas patas traseiras.

"Chamo-me Seiko, Guardião de Seizan!" Apresentou-se no mesmo tom sossegado. "Transporto uma mensagem para si Hokage-sama."

"Como entrei? Pela janela." Arreliada Tsunade notou pelo quanto do seu olho a janela em questão que a cauda felpuda apontava. "Esta aberta não está?"

"Mensagem? Que Mensagem?" Perguntou, ao não ver nada parecido com uma missiva.

Seiko, inclinou a cabeça pensativamente para o lado esquerdo com um ar de quem estava a considerar se e ela era inteligente o suficiente para ver o que estava a frente do nariz, mas nada disse, olhando inexpressivamente!

A sua testa franzia-se tremulamente com a atitude pávida do gatinho, foi então que deu conta da estranha coleira meio escondida entre o longo pelo mesclado; um pendente num dos anéis possuía o símbolo da vila que brilhava sob a luz da manhã.

Tocar-lhe foi o que bastou para activar a transformação da corrente; esta quebrou-se desprendendo-se do pescoço do gato começando a se dissolver rapidamente como se acido tivesse sido deitado por cima. Tsunade, alarmada deixou cair o que restava da corrente sobre o tampo da mesa que inesperadamente não fez nenhum som ao bater! Pouco segundos depois o liquido do suposto metal reconstruiu-se numa longa folha, que depois, velozmente se transfigurou em seguida em pergaminho ao mesmo tempo que letras apareceram subitamente formando um selo artisticamente pintado num dos lados. Toda a acção não durou mais que alguns segundos.

Tsunade reconhecendo a imagem do Fuuinjutsu, sem mais demoras cortou o dedo e activou o selo ao passar os dedos sobre o desenho no centro do intricado padrão. A folha de pergaminho começou a arder duma ponta à outra sendo, rapidamente consumida, no meio da nuvem de fumo resultante apareceu um quadrado de papel lacrado com um estranho símbolo; quebrando o lacre Tsunade desenrolou a folha apreensivamente e leu o conteúdo. Que dizia:

Excelentíssima Senhora Hokage de Konohagakure no Sato,

O meu nome é Seizan; Seiko é o meu Guardião, e venho pelo seu meio pedir-lhe auxilio! Nós viajávamos com um grupo dos seus ninjas, com destino a vila de Asano, quando fomos atacados junto da fronteira do país do Vento por um grupo de ninjas.

Os criminosos foram rapidamente neutralizados pelos seus shinobis, e posso assegura-la que nenhum de nós corre de momento perigo e estamos em segurança, mas continuamos em território estrangeiro.

Não sou um medic-nin mas tenho conhecimentos nas artes de curar, tratei dos ferimentos dos seus ninjas o melhor que pude com o pouco que tinha! Felizmente de todos a condição de três deles não inspira grandes cuidados, o mesmo não posso dizer o mesmo dos últimos dois!

Um deles foi envenenado, consegui travar o veneno mas a sua situação continua a ser um pouco delicada, e o outro ainda não recuperou a consciência desde o dia do ataque; isso preocupa-me um pouco, mesmo que a causa seja uma severa exaustão de Chakra.

Sozinho será impossível traze-los até a vossa vila pois nenhum esta em condições de viajar, por isso peço que envie uma equipa que contenha médicos ninja o mais rápido possível.

Seiko tem ordens para servir de guia.

Ao vosso serviço,

Seizan.

No fim havia algumas linhas de código escritas noutra caligrafia sua conhecida confirmando as suas suspeitas da identidade do grupo. Essa equipa estava atrasada há pelo menos semana e meia, e receber esta notificação após tanto tempo de ausência aliviava por fim o seu coração. 'Aqueles miúdos ainda me matam! Quando chegarem a casa irão passar a fazer missões classe-D para o resto das vidas!'

Leu comedidamente de novo as linhas de código, segundo Tenzo, Seizan era um mestre de Kidou e a sua ajuda fora preciosa, estavam correntemente em segurança, algures no Pais do Rio.

Olhou seriamente para Seiko pensando no seu dono intrigada, este voltara a se deitar languidamente sem uma preocupação no mundo. Tsunade suspirou aborrecidamente; aquela irritação felpuda naquele momento fazia lhe lembrar, Shikamaru Nara! Se disse-se igualmente 'Que Aborrecido!' ela esganaria o desgraçado do gato.

Travando os seus instintos assassinos, 'Se o dono do felino for mesmo um Mestre na arte de Kidou de certo não seria boa ideia antagoniza-lo!' Pensou, além disso tinha mais que fazer de momento, como tratar duns certos guardas que iriam passar as próximas semanas na pior missão da suas vidas, por não detectar um intruso na torre.

"PAAAANNNDDDDAAAA!" Gritou.

Seiko levantou a cabeça languidamente em exasperação, mirou a distância que o separava da janela especulativamente, ponderando se valia a pena se mexer, finalmente concluiu que talvez o telhado fosse mais sossegado!

Seiko enrolou-se, ao sol quente do meio-dia, sem ligar ao ruído que escapava pela janela aberta, quando para espanto seu um Anbu saiu a voar através da parede. "São demasiado excitáveis estes ninjas!" Exclamou.

Alguns dias de distância de Konoha.

Ele acordou.

Sentia o corpo pesado, não conseguindo-se mexer como se estivesse a usar toda a insana colecção que o seu peculiar amigo Gai Maito possuía de pesos de treino!

A sua mente estava confusa, enevoada e tentar lembrar-se do que acontecera de momento era simplesmente um acto doloroso. A náusea aumentava a cada segundo que estava acordado, piorando mais ainda quando discretamente tentou avaliar a sua corrente situação.

Apesar do seu desconforto, sentia-se contente, por não estar a sentir de momento a dor excruciante dos seus ferimentos. 'Alguém tratou de mim,' cogitou. 'Mas pelo cheiro doce que sinto no ar, não me encontro no Hospital em casa!'

'Se a cama confortável onde estou deitado era alguma indicação, também, não sou prisioneiro de algum inimigo meu!' Lembrando-se instantaneamente da areia impregnada em sangue com os restos mortais do seu adversário, olhos vazios num rosto estupefacto. Tentou recordar-se do evento mas a memória era vaga e a sua mente exausta não conseguia prende-la, escapando-lhe como água por entre os dedos, apenas, sabia que tinha sobrevivido! Exasperado desistiu, mais cedo ou mais tarde se recordaria do evento que o deixara naquele belo estado. 'Se não estou em casa, ou preso, onde estou eu?'

Não sentindo nenhuma presença junto de sim, cuidadosamente, tentou abrir os seus pesados olhos sem sucesso. A tarefa não era difícil, mas de igual forma os seus olhos não se queriam mover e isso começava a irritá-lo!

'Eu sou Kakashi Hatake, um Jounin de Konohagakure por Kami!' Pensou agastado, o infame Copy-nin, com a fraqueza do seu corpo. Para ele uma acção tão pequena não devia ser tão impossível de realizar, e o golpe de estado que o seu corpo lhe estava a fazer estava a deixa-lo fora do sério!

'Se eu não conseguir abrir os olhos nos próximos minutos, talvez, deva desistir de ser um Shinobi!'

Com considerável esforço conseguiu realizar a tarefa, mas isso deixou-o trémulo e exausto, deliberadamente devagar o ex-Anbu, olhou pela fresta dos seus olhos em seu redor para o pequeno e vazio quartinho.

Para além do largo colchão no chão onde estava deitado e uma pequena mesa do seu lado direito, cheia de frascos com o que parecia medicamentos caseiros e uma caixa de primeiros socorros, não havia absolutamente mais nada no quarto, estava completamente desprovido de mobília; do seu lado esquerdo uma larga janela aberta deixa entrar o ar quente da tarde e por ela Kakashi podia distinguir um bosque perdendo-se de vista.

Por fim, ele perdeu a batalha com a consciência; sentido a dor que assolara anteriormente o seu ser regressar com afinco, mas esgotado adormeceu profundamente. Contudo, não sem antes detectar a desconhecida presença que aparecera na fronteira na sua percepção, mas nada pode fazer!

Torre do Hokage, Konoha.

Quarenta minutos mais tarde na sala do Hokage; um a um, os ninjas que Tsunade convocou apareceram sem demora.

Seiko observou-os curiosamente, do seu novo poiso no parapeito da janela a entrada dos shinobis convocados, sem que a maioria desse pela sua presença, excepto, um dos ninjas que aos seus olhos parecia a versão adulta dum dos shinobis que Seizan ajudara.

O homem tinha os mesmos olhos negros, meio obscurecidos por longas madeixas de cabelo igualmente escuro, caindo em cascata sob as suas costa preso a meio por um simples gancho, usava um uniforme semelhante aos Anbu que vira há pouco, mas por cima, usava um longo casaco negro sem mangas contendo o mesmo símbolo que o miúdo usava; era mais alto que o adolescente mas parecia ter a mesma predisposição séria.

Aqueles olhos tornavam-se cada vez mais letais enquanto o avaliava para ver se era uma ameaça, não que a expressão tenha mudado naquele rosto calmo, mas a intensidade desse olhar começava a queimar, deixando Seiko nervoso. 'Porque, Eu?' Murmurou para si mesmo adivinhando que estava prestes a ser atacado.

'Ninjas!' Pensou, suspirando resignadamente, aborrecido por ter de se mover. Imaginou como teria sido bom se Seizan nunca tivesse encontrado os Shinobis em Suna!

Itachi reparara no gato selvagem no parapeito assim que entrou na sala; precedido por um dos seus discípulos Haku. Os olhos verdes iridescentes possuíam uma inteligência sonolenta que guardavam infinitos segredos nas suas profundezas, e ele, sentira uma vontade quase irresistível utilizar o seu Sharingan no animal quando este pareceu reconhecê-lo! 'Mas isso não era possível!' Considerou.

'A não ser que-' nesse instante, um calafrio correu pelo seu corpo e um pressentimento de que algo se passara com o seu irmão mais novo! 'Esse gato tem algo a ver com isso, aposto!'

"Sasuke!" Num suspiro o nome do seu irmão desprendeu-se dos seus lábios secos.

Com um único pensamento em mente, descobrir, o que se passou com o seu irmão e onde estava; o que esse felino estava a fazer no escritório do Hokage sem que ninguém desse conta dele! Por fim o que era? Pois não parecia ser uma invocação. Num piscar de olhos encurtou a distância entre eles, aparecendo junto da figura indolente, com a intenção de intimidar; a íris dos seus olhos subitamente manchando-se de sangue.

Haku ao notar as acções do seu sensei, pôs-se automaticamente em guarda em caso da sua assistência ser necessária, como ele, Ino, Neji e Sakura Haruno tomam uma acção defensiva perante o suposto intruso, segundo depois.

O gato sumira do parapeito nesse instante; antes que Itachi pudesse desembainhar a sua wakizashi. Aparecendo segundos depois, como não fosse nada, pendurado nas costas da cadeira onde Hokage-sama estava sentada. Ao mesmo tempo a voz agastada de Tsunade bramiu o seu nome, num tom que a ouvira empregar várias vezes em relação a Naruto quando este fazia alguma coisa particularmente estúpida, não querendo aborrecer a sua líder, especialmente quando estava com aquele humor e para evitar um conflito desnecessário, retrocedeu!

Shikamaru também dera conta da presença do bichano mas não o categorizou como uma ameaça! A bola felpuda já lá estava quando chegara, e desde essa altura ele dera pelos olhares abespinhados que a Hokage lançava vira e volta sobre a pobre criatura. Para além disso era demasiado maçador fazer seja o que for, se não tivesse realmente de ser necessário! Era mais provável que tivesse de salvar o gato de virar panqueca, do que este atacar a sua líder. Ficou onde estava entre a sua antiga companheira de equipa Ino Yamanaka e Neji Hyuuga, com as mãos nos bolsos, usando uma expressão de resignação que empregava quando os seus companheiros estavam a ser particularmente problemáticos!

Ao ver o espectáculo suspirou baixinho mais uma vez: "Que Aborrecido!"

"Itachi, pára!" Ordenou Tsunade, não querendo o seu escritório virar uma bagunça com a luta que já estava a imaginar. Relutantemente, o herdeiro do clã Uchiha parou em frente da mesa da sua líder olhando intensamente para o gatinho sentado acima da cabeça dela; nos seus olhos podia ser lido por segundos o seu desagrado e Tsunade continuo a falar tentando acalmar os seus subordinados. "Infelizmente essa bola de pelo não é uma ameaça, por isso desliga o teu Sharingan!" Ordenou.

"Ele sabe de Sasuke." Afirmou calmamente.

Sakura surpreendida, olhou preocupadamente para o irmão do seu antigo camarada. 'Sabe onde esta Sasuke!' Pensou nervosamente, os seus antigos companheiros de equipa juntamente com Sai e Yamato-sensei, partiram numa missão de auxílio a Suna há mais dum mês atrás, mas até agora ainda não houvera noticias e eles já deviam ter chegado! 'Kakashi-sensei! Naruto!' Com os olhos cheios de preocupação ela olhou para o felino que continuava confortavelmente empoleirado na cadeira. 'Sai! Yamato-sensei! Onde é que vocês estão? O que é que aconteceu?' Lendo-lhe o pensamento, Sakura, sentiu a mão de Ino no seu ombro, olhando para a sua amiga, esta tinha uma expressão de simpatia e preocupação.

Neji aproximou-se mais de Itachi, preocupado com os seus amigos e tentando confortar o seu antigo Capitão Anbu com a sua presença, ao mesmo tempo que Haku murmurou o nome do seu Sensei nervosamente.

"Sim, ele sabe onde se encontra o teu irmão e os seus companheiros." Itachi desviou por fim os olhos do gato e olhou serenamente para Tsunade. "Precisamos Seiko inteiro Uchiha gaki, ele será o vosso guia na missão para a qual vos convoquei."

Passando os olhos por cada um dos seus ansiosos ninjas ela continuou seriamente e num tom autoritário. " A missão de Busca que tenho para vocês é urgente e de extrema importância! Uma das nossas equipas não apareceu na data prevista, como alguns de vocês sabem." O ar na sala tornou-se carregado de tensão.

"Segundo uma comunicação que recebi hoje, a maioria dos membros da equipa de Kakashi não estão em condições de viajar e necessitando de assistência médica. Conforme a mensagem que Seiko me apresentou," continuou apontando para o felino e apressou-se acrescentar ao ver o rosto alarmado de cada um deles. "Nenhum deles corre perigo de vida e estão em segurança, por enquanto!"

"Um indivíduo conhecido por Seizan viajava com a equipa de Kakashi quando foram atacados por um grupo não identificado de ninjas perto da fronteira do país do Vento."

Itachi olhou friamente para o gato, que saltara nesse momento para o topo da mesa, como se ele fosse a origem de todos os seus problemas.

"O dono de Seiko, auxiliou os nossos camaradas e não é aconselhável o antagonizares Itachi aterrorizando o seu gato, particularmente sendo o que ele é!" Exclamou entre dentes, olhando malevolamente para o herdeiro do clã Uchiha, este olhou de novo para ela erguendo uma sobrancelha inquisitoriamente, mas ela não explicou o que queria dizer.

"Como ia dizendo o vosso objectivo é traze-los para casa juntamente com Seizan! Certifiquem-se da segurança e integridade dos documentos que o grupo liderado por Kakashi adquiriu, ponham-se ocorrente do status da missão." Disse referindo-se a missão que os levou a Suna. "E mais importante, quero saber quem eram aqueles ninjas e o que queriam!" concluiu.

Tsunade entregou então uma pasta ao ex-Anbu a sua frente com informação que necessitariam para a realização da missão. "Tudo o que precisam de saber está aqui! Itachi será o líder desta missão juntamente com Shikamaru," Olhou desagradavelmente para o herdeiro do clã Nara que abrira a boca para reclamar, este mudou de ideias ao ver a cara de Tsunade. "Têm uma hora para se prepararem e partirem!

"Hai (Sim), Hokage-sama!" Disseram várias vozes em uníssono.

Virando-se para o Bichano ela ordenou-o para seguir Itachi e deixar de utilizar a sua secretária e os seus documentos como sofá, com uma expressão de aborrecimento tão familiar que lembrou-os de Shikamaru, o bichano espreguiçou-se languidamente, olhando de soslaio desconfiado para Itachi! Este continuava a ler a pasta que lhe fora entregue, ao sentir os olhos de Seiko ergueu a cabeça por instantes, o suficiente para o gato ler algo na sua expressão sisuda que o fez suspirar saltando da mesa resignadamente.

O herdeiro Uchiha passou a pasta a Shikamaru ordenando que se familiarizasse com o conteúdo, depois instruiu os restantes camaradas no plano de acção antes de sair da sala com um relutante Seiko.

Uma hora depois, o grupo de ninjas encontrou-se no Portão Principal e após Itachi Uchiha dar as últimas instruções aos seus companheiros; o grupo guiado por Seiko desapareceu então entre as folhas das árvores.

Algures no País do Rio.

A próxima vez que Kakashi recuperou a consciência o quartinho de madeira estava mergulhado nos braços da noite! A Lua cheia espreitava timidamente por detrás das persianas de madeira meio abertas, iluminando suavemente parte da divisão por entre o piar das corujas e o cantar das cigarras!

O ar estava abafado e quente e a brisa fresca da noite era um bálsamo na sua pele, fazendo com que o Jounin suspirasse de alívio. Kakashi sentia-se muito melhor, a dor de cabeça quase que desaparecera, mas, o seu corpo ainda não recuperara do excessivo uso do Sharingan. Pelo menos, a intensa dor, outrora sentida e fracamente suprimida por algum remédio, parecia emudecida deixando para traz de si apenas uma profunda exaustão.

Ainda meio entorpecido, enquanto tentava recordar-se do que acontecera, a sua mente ainda um pouco confusa reconheceu finalmente a presença familiar de dois dos seus ex-aprendizes deitados ao seu lado.

A forma de Sasuke estava de costas para ele meio enrolada num cobertor escuro com o símbolo do seu clã sob as cobertas da cama improvisada onde se encontrava, do outro lado do jovem deitado no chão, sob o que parecia ser um saco cama laranja com a cabeça na almofada, do seu amigo, quase completamente destapado com as pernas presas num cobertor de igual cor, estava Naruto.

Sentou-se, então, apreensivamente, ao notar o estado físico de ambos por entre a penumbra. Ele podia ver por aqui e ali ligaduras e pensos feitos de compressas e adesivo, cobrindo partes do corpo de ambos os rapazes. Para além dos dois pareceram demasiado pálidos aos seus olhos cansados.

"Kakashi-sempai!" A voz plana de Sai cortou o silêncio da noite, surpreendendo o Copy-nin que não o sentira, virou-se bruscamente para a sua origem, tornado o mundo dele num mar de agonia devido a súbita náusea e as tonturas que o assolaram. Kakashi deitou-se para trás, fechando os olhos tentando-se controlar!

O adolescente que estivera, este tempo todo, sentado sob o seu saco cama encostado a parede ao seu lado, velando os seus amigos, sem que Kakashi desse por ele.

Sai levantou-se tremulamente e aproximou-se do seu comandante; estava contente por o Jounin ter finalmente acordado.

Kakashi podia ver, nos seus olhos negros uma expressão mesclada alívio e inquietação que sob a luz doce da madrugada lhe implorava que estivesse finalmente recuperado!

"Sai!" Murmurou fracamente perdendo a voz na última letra. Notara que o rapaz também estava seriamente magoado, tinha o braço direito numa tala e imobilizado contra o seu peito nu, em vários lugares a pele estava impossivelmente negra do abuso que sofrera.

"Não fale Sempai!"

Apreensão e agastamento estampou-se no rosto machucado do Jounin por não conseguir proferir mais nenhuma palavra. Sai decidiu o informar da situação corrente do grupo para o acalmar, agora que acordara não valia a pena se magoar mais do que já estava!

"Os ferimentos de Naruto são superficiais daqui a uns os dias de repouso estará com novo! Sasuke esta bem Kakashi-sempai! Minimizando a condição de Sasuke para não o preocupar; ele fora envenenado quando defendia Naruto e se não fosse por Seizan teria morrido, tal como o ele e o Copy-nin. "Parece mais feio do que é! Seizan-san cuidou muito bem de todos nós, apesar de não ser um médico nas palavras dele!

"Yamato-sensei esta igualmente bem, apenas um pouco irritado com Seizan-san por -" mas parou de falar notando que Kakashi entretanto adormecera nos poucos minutos que falava.

Reflectindo, pôs-se de pé saindo do quarto silenciosamente. 'Agora que Sasuke está fora de perigo, e o Sensei da equipa Sete por fim acordara, talvez, o humor do meu Jounin-sensei e do Mestre de Kidou, melhore!' Ponderou sorrindo pela primeira vez em muitos dias.

Ambos, mal dormiram desde o ataque; ele e Naruto tentaram ajudar como lhes fora possível na sua condição! 'Não que Seizan-san os deixasse fazer mais, do que velar por Sasuke e Kakashi-sempai!' O jovem saiu da divisão, preso nos seus pensamentos; mas a falta de descanso deixara ambos os adultos irritados, e Seizan-san podia ser assustador quando queria!

Sai, parou antes de abrir a porta para o exterior, avaliando se a sua ideia de informar Seizan a esta hora da noite era realmente uma ideia acertada! Pois, o Mestre de Kidou conseguia ser muito mais intimidante que o seu sensei e o de Naruto juntos!

Enquanto Sai ponderava as consequências do seu dilema, longe dali, a menos de quatro dias de distância da sua posição, Itachi e o seu grupo começaram a desmontar o acampamento, preparando-se para mais um dia interminável de viagem, segundo Seiko ainda estavam longe!

No exterior da casa o céu escuro da noite começava a aclarar e as estrelas, que Yamato podia ver do seu pouso, começavam a desvanecer-se por entre neblina sorrateira que começou a alastrar pelo bosque. Deitado de costas perto da beira do telhado da casa, que erguera com o que restava da sua Chakra há alguns dias atrás para albergar os seus camaradas, podia ver a figura esguia de Seizan, iluminada pela fogueira acabando mais uma poção com ingredientes que conseguira encontrar no bosque no dia anterior.

Seizan não mostrava, mas estava preocupado; temia que não tivesse antídoto suficiente para Sasuke, depois do susto que o miúdo lhes pregou ao ter uma reacção alérgica ao antídoto convencional que os nossos adversários carregavam. Ele ainda não entedia como o homem conseguira recriar em tão pouco tempo outra versão do remédio.

'Duvido que Tsunade conseguisse o mesmo feito em igual período de tempo!' pensou criticamente, o homem era decerto um génio. Nunca conhecera antes um Mestre de Kidou, mas o pouco que vira das suas habilidades nos últimos dias deixara-o impressionado.

Yamato suspirou extenuado, sentando-se devagar. 'Nunca me senti tão cansado como agora!' Mas não era de admirar, com os últimos eventos houvera pouco tempo para descansar, apesar dos seus ferimentos terem sido curados por Seizan, o seu corpo se ressentira de apenas ter dormido não mais que um par de horas desde que o seu grupo foi atacado por seis criminosos estrangeiros e companhia que pretendiam capturar Naruto como bilhete de entrada para Akatsuki.

'O que esses patifes não contaram foi com Seizan não ser apenas um simples viajante que eles como ninjas teriam de proteger!' Lembrou com satisfação de como o homem, fez frente ao seus inúmeros adversários enquanto protegia sozinho Uzumaki e Uchiha atrás duma barreira invisível que os seus adversários pareciam não conseguir quebrar. Antes que ele fosse em seu auxílio, Seizan com a ajuda de Seiko liquidara toda a ralé a sua volta deixando espalhado atrás de si pelo deserto, destroços o que antes tinham sido seres humanos.

O som duma porta abrir interrompeu os seus pensamentos. Viu o seu aprendiz a sair da casa por baixo dele, intrigado. 'Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?' Perguntou-se a si mesmo, inesperadamente nervoso.

"Espero que não seja mais uma surpresa, acho que ganhei aversão a elas nos últimos dias!" Murmurou, levantando-se num pulo.

Sai entretanto parara igualmente nervoso junto da forma, envolta num antigo Kimono escuro, que tirava do lume um pote borbulhava com mais uma poção que seria usada nessa manhã.

"Que estás a fazer de pé?" Perguntou-lhe secamente de costas para Sai. "Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Kakashi-sempai acordou há pouco, Seizan-sama!"

Ao ouvir o que Sai dissera, ambos os adultos sentiram se aliviados.

Seizan olhou para o discípulo de Yamato criticamente, "Se é tudo, volta para dentro, e desta vez vai dormir!" Ordenou, virando-lhe costas e pondo uma cafeteira com água sob a fogueira que crepitava alegremente. Sai estremeceu ao ouvir aquele tom de voz.

"Mas-" Seizan voltou a olhar, nesse instante para trás de si, e a intensidade furiosa dos olhos negros, disseram a Sai que se não fizesse o que lhe mandava podia encontrar-se num futuro não muito distante literalmente amarrado ao chão! Completamente admoestado, Sai calou-se, deu meia volta e regressou ao quarto. Seizan assustava-o quando olhava para si dessa maneira e apenas Yamato-sensei é que parecia ser imune ao seu aterrador efeito.

Do topo do telhado Yamato assistiu a cena com uma certa satisfação! Era engraçado ver como Seizan conseguia intimidar Sai e Naruto a serem obedientes só com um olhar, sem precisar de truque nenhum! Quando ele perguntara a Naruto a sua razão, este lhe respondera que Seizan tinha o mesmo olhar de Iruka-sensei e enquanto andara na academia, sofrera as consequências desse olhar demasiadas vezes para se esquecer, mas isso não o impedia de testar a paciência do homem!

Yamato observou intensamente Seizan da sua posição, até ouvir a porta fechar suavemente atrás de Sai, depois saltou agilmente do telhado caindo perto do Mestre, sorrateiramente e sem fazer o mínimo de barulho, mas, mesmo assim o mestre de Kidou sentiu-o se aproximar.

"Há alguma coisa que deseja Yamato-san!" Os seus olhos negros olharam-no friamente, com desaprovação por instantes por tentar apanha-lo desprevenido.

Essa era outra coisa que o intrigava em Seizan! Por mais furtivamente que aparecesse ele sabia sempre onde estava. "Seizan-sama, é tarde devia descansar! Eu olho pelas crianças por algum tempo!" Disse sorrindo sentando-se junto dele.

"Podia lhe dizer o mesmo, Yamato-san," Os olhos profundos do seu companheiro, contemplavam-no com seriedade. "Mas seria perda de tempo!" Yamato riu-se. Seizan, ergueu-se pesarosamente e dirigiu-se até a uma arca de viagem onde ele sabia que o outro guardava vários ingredientes, poções e frascos, medicamentos convencionais e várias outras coisas mais, que o faziam ponderar se tinha fundo!

Seizan ajoelhou-se diante dela, e enquanto vasculhava o conteúdo disse-lhe num tom complacente, tirando vários frascos para guardar a poção de Sasuke e fechou a tampa. "Compreendo a sua posição, mas, como já lhe disse anteriormente, poções funcionam de maneira peculiar, especialmente se são na área da medicina, se o paciente não repousar o suficiente não beneficiará do seu completo efeito."

Yamato sorriu ligeiramente, apreciando a sua preocupação, mas ambos sabiam que ele só descansaria quando estivessem em Konoha. Além de o estar indirectamente a repreender, por deixar Sai e Naruto de vigia as poucas horas que descansava. Os miúdos ainda não estavam suficientemente recuperados para andar de um lado para o outro, e se um deles piorasse tinha a certeza que o homem a sua frente o castrava por arruinar o seu esforço. "Yamato-san, das crianças cuido eu, daqui a pouco tenho que dar uma vista de olhos aos meus pacientes!"

Depois de terminar de engarrafar a poção, e acabar de preparar o chá, Seizan sentou-se sobre a arca olhando nos olhos do seu companheiro, afirmou.

"Porque não aproveita para descansar... Se não tomar melhor conta de si, Yamato-san, serei obrigado a tomar medidas drásticas que não serão do seu agrado."

A ameaça por detrás das palavras suavemente ditas não escapou aos ouvidos de Yamato que sorriu ferozmente, divertido com o desafio. Teria de ficar de olho no outro homem, ao recordar-se de como ontem Seizan pôs Naruto a dormir, apenas com um gesto, pelos próximos dois dias depois de encontrar a treinar sem a sua permissão.

"Sabe Jogar Shogi?" Criando com um Jutsu um tabuleiro em madeira, sem esperar pela resposta, simultaneamente, com um gesto elegante Tsutomu ofereceu ao ex-Anbu uma chávena do chá que fizera com um ar aborrecido, por ele mais uma vez ignorar os seus conselhos. Os dois ficaram a jogar e conversar aproveitando o sossego até o dia nascer.

Alguns dias depois de Itachi e o seu grupo saírem de Konohagakure no Sato.

'Que será que Tsutomu estará a fazer!' Pensou, melancolicamente fechando os olhos. Sendo, ele o seu Guardião e parte da sua alma, bastava a Seiko se concentrar onde presença dele era mais forte; por maior que fosse a distância física entre eles, encontraria sempre aquela torrente indomável que era a essência de Seizan.

Longe dali, Seizan parou temporariamente o que estava a fazer ao sentir o espírito do seu Guardião por perto. 'Quanto tempo ainda demoras para chegar?'. Perguntou-lhe acabando de trocar as ligaduras dum amuado Naruto, que fazia beicinho contra a injustiça de ter sido proibido por Seizan de se mexer de onde estava pelo resto da tarde, e que se o adulto o apanhasse no exterior a patrulhar a área não gostaria das consequências!

'Menos de dois dias! Atravessaremos a fronteira daqui a algumas horas.' Segredou na sua mente Seiko enquanto se espreguiçava, em breve partiriam de novo, apenas pararam para um breve descanso.

A presença silenciosa de Itachi Uchiha como uma sentinela de pedra, estudava a clareira duma árvore do lado oposto onde o gato se encontrava. Mesmo com toda essa distância entre eles, Seizan sentia o nervosismo de Seiko que só piorara por ter sido interrogado pelo homem sobre o estado do irmão assim que a oportunidade se propiciou. Suspirando resignadamente, despediu-se de Tsutomu aproximando-se sorrateiramente de Sakura e Ino, que enquanto comiam assistiam a Neji e Shikamaru jogar Shogi.

Seiko inesperadamente roçou-se pelas duas com deleite, ronronado de satisfação até reclamar as festas que lhe eram devidas, por cima deles mais um dia morria, desaparecendo por entre as copas das árvores!


	3. Capítulo Dois

País do Rio, esconderijo dos Ninjas de Konoha.

Ele sabia que estava a sonhar. Pois, o cheiro da terra molhada, não era real, nem o som estridente da porta das traseiras que fora afogado num mar de insultos. Aquele dia pertencia a um canto remoto da sua memória que preferia não voltar a ver mas como uma ferida que formiga até lhe arrancar-mos a crosta era impossível que se desvanecesse na poeira do tempo.

Por mais uma vez sentiu os seus pés levarem-no pelo escuro e estreito corredor até a entrada da sala. Onde, clamor de trovões soavam mais alto que na tempestade que assolava o exterior. O seu corpo franzino tremia, a causa disso não era o rasto de água que deixará atrás de si, pelo qual certamente mais tarde seria castigado ou pelo gelo que queimava a sua pequena figura, mas, pelo que encontraria à sua frente. Medo caminhava ao seu lado com um riso trocista, e o terror que se apoderou do seu coração era a cada segundo difícil de suportar.

O cheiro forte a álcool e mofo emanava da porta escancarada rindo-se do seu infortúnio por entre a banda sonora de vidros quebrados e palavras repletas de contrariedade. Os habitantes daquele mundo infernal não viram a sua diminuta figura parcialmente escondida nem o ouviram, presos na sua batalha.

Horas presas em minutos passaram até aquele amargo desfecho. Então o seu coração esquecera o medo e enchera-se de ódio, jurando naquele momento sobre ambos os corpos inertes, um deles daquele monstro que lhe roubara a única pessoa que o amara na sua curta vida; jurando que a figura ignóbil prostrada no chão sujo pagaria pelo seu crime.

Foi com a imagem de sangue derramado manchando o chão de madeira banhando os seus pés à fria luz intermitente dum candeeiro quebrado que Severus acordou. Tremia. Zonzo pela falta de descanso o feiticeiro esfregou as mãos esguias pelo seu rosto cansado, ergueu-se instavelmente, teria perdido o equilíbrio se não fosse um corpo sólido materializar-se ao seu lado suportando de contra si.

Um rosto preocupado examinava-o, "Estou bem," suspirou exausto, "apenas levantei-me rápido demais!" Os olhos negros do Jounin não aceitaram essa resposta como valida forçando calmamente a sentar-se de novo.

"Diga o que precisa Seizan-sama, eu irei buscar?"

Aquiesceu sem grandes protestos, sentindo-se ainda um pouco fora de si. Dolorosas recordações ensombravam o seu coração, compondo-se, reviu na sua mente o que precisava ser feito. O seu corpo estremecia e tinha a certeza que o outro homem reparara nisso apesar de não dizer nada, nem lhe fazer a pergunta que podia ver nos olhos escuros. Nenhum dos dois tivera tempo de comer mais do que algumas barras nutricionais que os ninjas carregam, todavia sentia-se demasiado cansado para comer e os vinte minutos que dormira não ajudaram.

"Uma chávena de chá..." Necessitava manter-se acordado, daqui a pouco tinha dar a Sasuke mais uma dose do antídoto que fizera, ver se Naruto não tentara fazer entretanto algo que não devia andar a fazer e trocar as ligaduras a todos eles. Ele não saíra ileso da escaramuça, mas os seus ferimentos eram superficiais comparado com alguns deles, o que mais lhe preocupava era Hatake não ter acordado. "...Yamato-san."

Aparecendo do nada uma barra nutricional e a chávena de chá pedida foi colocada nas suas mãos que repousavam no seu colo. Ele não notara Yamato se mover, letargicamente os seus longos dedos fecharam-se sobre a caneca. Vendo o olhar ausente do feiticeiro, contemplando o fogo da fogueira, o Jounin elaborou. "Devia comer qualquer coisa!"

"Não tenho fome." Contrapôs reflexivamente, só de pensar em comida o seu estômago protestava deixando fortemente enjoado, fechou os olhos e bebeu um pouco do chá, tentando acalmar a rebelião que se levantara dentro de si.

"Mesmo assim devia fazer um esforço." Contestou Yamato, a ultima vez que vira o Mestre de Kidou comer alguma coisa fora nessa manhã e já passaram mais de dezoito horas. Não sabia se entretanto comera, contudo, isso não lhe agradava. Seizan não era um ninja, era um cliente civil era sua obrigação zelar pela sua segurança e o mínimo de conforto durante a viagem. Embora Seizan não seja um cidadão comum e a situação deles fosse única. O homem vira-se obrigado a fazer mais do que era seu dever como cliente deles. Sentia-se muito grato por isso, porém não desejava que passasse mais desconforto do que aquele que era necessário até estarem a salvo em Konoha, insistiu um pouco mais tendo sido refutado pelo outro e ao fim de algum tempo, conseguindo simplesmente agrava-lo com o seu zelo.

"Se prometer que como a barra que me deu daqui a pouco," propôs. Esquecendo a nauseia que sentia, o mago ergueu-se e olhou nos olhos do seu adversário, "depois de ver se esta tudo bem com eles deixa-me em paz?"

"Certamente!" Concordou ele ira ficar de olho nele, para ver se Seizan cuidava melhor si. "Que tal aproveitar para dormir um pouco também." Acrescentou.

Suspirando exasperadamente e não tendo paciência para mais outra discussão absurda e sem querer anuir a mais uma exigência de Yamato virou-lhe as costas e deixou o ninja sozinho no exterior; após aquele pesadelo não tinha vontade de dormir tão depressa.

Contrariamente ao que desejava o mago foi seguido pelo ninja até a divisão onde estavam os seus companheiros a dormir.

"Nem mais," murmurou arreliadamente virando o seu corpo repentinamente quase chocando com o outro homem de tão perto que estava, "uma palavra Yamato-san!" Ordenou, cortando o ninja que se preparava para lhe perguntar, se o podia ajudar ou haveria alguma coisa que ele podia fazer.

Logo em seguida voltou-lhe de novo as costas, em três ríspidas passadas ajoelhou-se ao lado de Kakashi, para o examinar. Yamato cruzou os braços resignadamente indo se encostar à parede perto da entrada. 'Se não quiser descansar de livre vontade sempre posso o por a dormir!' Observando atentamente o Mestre de Kidou. 'Se fizer isso tenho a certeza que me retribuiria o favor quando lhe aprouvesse!' Considerou, esse pequeno pormenor não lhe agradava.

Konohagakure no Sato dois dias depois de o grupo de Itachi partir.

Shizune entrou de rompante na sala de missões, correu apressadamente até Tsunade que estava a conversar com dois chuunins, Iruka Umino e Masahiro Mihara, professores na Academia Ninja sobre se tudo estava pronto para a reunião de logo à tarde; o exame que escolheria os candidatos a Genin decorrera no principio da semana na Academia e as equipas já tinhas sido formadas, só faltava nomear os futuros Senseis para cada uma delas, e a Hokage queria saber se todos os Jounins disponíveis foram convocados. Cada Jounin tinha o direito de recusar ou aceitar a equipa que lhe fora destinada, salvo certas excepções. Antes que um dos Chuunins lhe respondesse, Shizune interrompeu-os sem cerimonias.

Iruka espiou as duas mulheres até saírem da sala, com um ar inquieto, de volta à sua secretaria ele não podia deixar de especular no que estava a se passar!

Há alguns dias que andava com um pressentimento de que algo não estava bem, mas porém ao inquirir Tsunade sobre o paradeiro de Naruto e do resto do grupo, respondera que estariam em breve em casa. A Hokage sabia que para ele Naruto era como se fosse seu próprio filho, e que se preocupava sempre que saia numa missão.

"Estas com um ar preocupado, Iruka!" Observou, o seu colega Chuunin que acabara de se sentar na secretaria ao seu lado direito. "Tens alguma ideia do que Shizune queria com tanta pressa da Tsunade-sama?"

"Provavelmente, a nossa Hokage esqueceu-se de tratar de algum documento importante!" Respondeu Iruka olhando para o seu amigo que sorria lembrando-se das varias ocasiões que Tsunade tentara se escapar da maldição de todos os Hokages e das inúmeras vezes que a pobre Shizune fora atrás dela; era uma boa líder mas detestava burocracia com paixão!

"Mas isso não é o que te preocupa, a equipa Sete ainda não regressou, não é verdade!" Pelo rosto ensombrado de Iruka, e o sorriso nervoso, Masahiro concluiu que apenas se podia tratar desse assunto. "Devias confiar em Hatake-san e Yamato-san, afinal de contas o teu pirralho está com eles!"

"Sim, eu sei Hiro-kun!" Masahiro lançou-lhe um olhar de desagrado pelo uso do diminutivo do seu nome, retomando o que estava a fazer antes de ser interrompido pela Hokage. "Mas não consigo deixar de me preocupar com ele, afinal, Naruto têm o péssimo dom de atrair sarilhos sempre que pões os pés fora da vila." Disse recordando-se da primeira missão classe-C da equipa Sete. Esta virou subitamente em poucos dias de classe-C para classe-A num piscar de olhos.

"Iruka foste professor dele na academia já devias saber que Naruto não precisa sair da vila para se encontrar em apuros, basta estar acordado!" Riu-se Masahiro da cara de consternação dele, isso era bem verdade! "Maa, pelo menos desta vez têm dois Jounin por perto!" Acabado de organizar o molho de pastas ergueu-se. "Tenho que levar isto ao arquivo, precisas que leve alguma coisa?"

Iruka abanou negativamente com a cabeça, observando a partida do seu amigo ele ficou absorto nos seus pensamentos. Ele sabia que os dois Jounins cuidariam muito bem dos seus discípulos mas havia algo que não estava bem, e o seu instinto nunca o enganara! 'Pelo menos na maioria das vezes!' Cogitou amarguradamente ao se relembrar da traição de Mizuki. 'Irei falar com Shizune -'

"Bom Dia Iruka-san!" A voz forte de Gai Maito ressoou nos seus ouvidos com uma bomba explodido, quebrando os seus pensamento e causando o distraído Chuunin saltar da cadeira e quase cair dela. "Como Vai Neste Dia a Rebentar de Jovialidade Amado Sensei Da Academia Dos Meus Queridos Pupilos?"

"Ah!... Bom dia, Gai-san!" Exclamou meio embaraçado por ter sido apanhado desprevenido pelo Jounin. Iruka rezou para que o outro não tenha reparado no seu rosto avermelhado, "Vou bem obrigado!"

"Mais baixo Gai!" Ordenou ao mesmo tempo uma voz de mau humor vinda detrás deste, quando Gai se desviou o chuunin pode ver a forma irritada de Anko Mitarashi. "Olá Iruka!"

"Bom dia, Anko!" Sorriu o chuunin nervosamente. Gai sem ligar a nuvem negra sobre a cabeça dela saudou-a reduzindo o tom da sua voz, antes de se virar entusiasticamente para Iruka numa pose dramática e continuar o seu discurso com um sorriso impossivelmente brilhante, "Aqui esta o meu Jovial Relatório de mais uma Heróica Missão cumprida em Prole da Nossa Bela e Jovial Vila, Caro Sensei!"

Assim que parou ao lado do homem vestido com spandex Mitarashi arrancou-lhe o rolo e depositou-o sobre a mesa com uma mão, a outra agarrou na gola do colete de Gai e puxou, até a cara dele ficar ao nível dela. "Gai, és um óptimo shinobi para ter quando é preciso, mas se não acabas com esse discursos floreados um dia destes acontece-te um acidente."

Largou Gai deixando-o embasbacado, exclamando o nome dela. "Anko!"

Com um ar de imaculada doçura olhou para o professor da academia e perguntou seriamente. "Por um mero acaso Iruka, não viste hoje um certo shinobi adorador de agulhas de 'senbon', por aqui?" Iruka teve a sensação que o pobre do Jounin não sairia inteiro do encontro.

Enquanto noutra divisão da torre Tsunade recebeu uma missiva vinda de Suna que acabara de ser decifrada, o Jounin em questão entrou na sala de missões alheio ao que lhe poderia vir acontecer!

País do Rio depois de Kakashi acordar.

Ele lembrava-se de como, a terra sob os seus pés ardia; o calor sufocante do ar; o cheiro nauseabundo a carne queimada; o liquido quente do sangue dos seus adversários que escoria como rio e impregnava o solo com a sua perfídia sob o cântico da sua uchigatana; do medo crescente que manchava a alma dos seus inimigos ao serem deliberadamente ceifados por um suave clarão, rápido demais para ser visto!

Ele recordava-se da adrenalina que corria nas suas veias incitando a se despachar; da preocupação solene que apertava o seu coração pelos seus companheiros obscurecidos por um mar hostil; do caleidoscópio de dor que retribuiu vezes sem conta pela sua ignóbil ousadia de se entreporem entre si e o seu irmão adoptivo que tentavam capturar; da sua desonra ao tentar assassinar a pessoa que estava sob sua protecção; da sua cobiça em eliminar os seus companheiros de equipa, para no fim se quebrarem e retorcerem debaixo da nossa determinação indómita que arde em cada um dos nossos corações e inflama o nosso espírito, esse nosso indomável poder que escapa a compreensão de quem não é um shinobi de Konohagakure no Sato.

Sasuke Uchiha recordou de tudo isso vezes sem conta nos seus odiosos sonhos, onde a realidade fora desfigurada em pesadelo, acordado sobressaltado e em pânico.

Então para acalmar o jovem e não querendo que se magoasse tentando se levantar em busca dum dos seus amigos no estado em que estava, Yamato, construiu na divisão principal da casa uma maca improvisada onde ele descasava durante o dia; deixando portas e janelas abertas, possibilitando, desse modo que os dois adultos vigiassem os adolescentes enquanto tratavam de outras tarefas, e a presença constante dos seus companheiros tinha o desejado efeito em Sasuke. Acalmando o adolescente.

Agora alguns dias depois, dele ter acordado pela primeira vez sem febre e por mais que uns minutos, o herdeiro mais novo do clã Uchiha encontrava-se confortavelmente deitado na maca, com um ansioso Naruto esperando pelo veredicto de Seizan dum lado, e a estóica presença de Sai do outro enquanto o homem o examinava. Se tudo estivesse bem após o exame teria autorização para se levantar; não que tivesse muita vontade de se mexer, mas um pouco de ar fresco iria fazer-lhe bem.

'...pelo menos o pior já passou!´ Reflectiu.

Sentia-se muito melhor, mas isso, não queria dizer nada! Naruto estava em melhores condições que ele, apesar das ligaduras, mas Seizan ainda não o deixava fazer o que queria, e podia ver que o seu amigo estava aborrecido ao ver o seu infame beicinho que lançara ao homem mal o vira.

Seizan estava de joelhos ao seu lado junto de Naruto mantendo os olhos fechados como se estivesse a meditar quando por fim lhe tocou, Sasuke sentiu todo o seu corpo ser envolvido por uma sensação, '... estranha... como se o meu corpo tivesse mergulhado num rio por uns segundos!' Pensou. '...não se parece com chakra!' O seu nariz franziu-se um pouco, tentando lembrar-se de qualquer coisa que um deles lhe dissera dias atrás mas a informação escapou-se. "Seizan-sama, que técnica era essa, nunca senti nada igual?"

'Agora que reparo... parece ser... semelhante!' olhou perplexamente para o rosto do adulto, "Não estava a usar chakra, pois não?"

"Todas as coisas neste mundo possuem 'chakra', Sasuke-kun." mas a forma como disse essa palavra deu a entender que não era chakra a que se referia, e a sua inócua declaração só frustrou ainda mais os seus três ouvintes que estavam desejosos que explicasse o que era a sua estranha forma de energia. "Eu sou um Mestre de Seidour como um dos vossos Senseis deve vos ter informado."

"Sim, mas Sensei chamou-lhe Kidou." Falou Sai pela primeira vez desde que dera os bons dias ao entrar na sala.

"Kidou?!" Perguntara Naruto distraidamente, ele sabia que Seizan usava algo diferente mas não ligara muita importância ao que o seu Jounin-sensei lhe dissera dias atrás.

"Idiota!" Exclamou Sasuke exasperado com o esquecimento dele. 'Pois foi!' Exclamou ao mesmo tempo para os seus botões ao se lembrar do que Kakashi dissera em Suna. '- teremos a honra de escoltar um Mestre de Kidou até Asano, uma pequena vila perto de Konoha, já que vamos na mesma direcção!' Mas Sensei sumira como sempre antes que pudessem inquirir seja o que for, e depois com uma coisa e outra acabara por se esquecer.

"Os Japoneses deram-lhe esse nome mas significa o mesmo que Seidour." Confirmou antes que Naruto abrisse a boca para começar a discutir com o amigo. "O que Sasuke-kun se refere tem vários nomes, cada cultura atribui-lhe uma designação diferente ou adoptou uma já existente; por exemplo, Seidour provêm dum antigo termo nórdico, Seid ou Seiör que significa, feiticeiro ou mago; os Egípcios apelidavam essa mesma energia de Mishtare, tendo uma interpretação semelhante mas origem da palavra é diferente referindo-se aos seus Deuses; nas culturas asiáticas Kidou não é o termo mais usado correntemente, e neste continente, esta forma de energia é menos conhecida porquê as pessoas, tal como na Índia, favorecerem mais uso de Chakra mas também lhe deram um nome-" os três pareciam ter sustido a respiração à espera, mas para seu revés ele não disse, "e tal como Chakra obtém-se a partir duma mistura da nossa energia física e espiritual. O 'jutsu' que usei é apenas uma técnica de diagnostico médico, não é difícil mas precisa de concentração!" O tom era calmo, excepto nas últimas palavras onde a suas voz manchou-se de irritação olhando para Naruto que continuava a seu lado.

Este cruzara os braços e o seu ar amuado, duma criancinha de três anos, parecia ter aumentado desde de que o herdeiro do clã Uchiha lhe chamara idiota, mas, por sua vez Sasuke parecia alheio a isso, no seu rosto jovem ardia a vontade de perguntar-lhe qual era o nome dessa energia, mas Seizan prosseguiu a falar não lhe dando oportunidade de retorquir. "Parece que esta tudo bem, se quiseres podes levantar-te um pouco, mas com a assistência minha ou de Yamato-san!" Seizan levantou-se elegantemente, dirigiu-se a mesa que estava a um canto da sala.

"Podes sair para o exterior quando quiseres, mas-" recomendou, parando subitamente o que fora fazer, para olhar malevolamente na direcção do seu amigo. "Não Naruto!"

"Mas não disse nada!" Retorquiu, com inocentes olhos tristonhos que imitavam um cachorrinho abandonado na perfeição mas que de inocentes não tinham nada, se a luz que Sasuke via mal escondida era alguma indicação que estava a planear alguma!

"Se te vejo lá fora sem a minha autorização, passaras o resto da semana a dormir!" A expressão de horror no rosto do seu amigo era hilariante.

Seizan regressou ao seu lado com uma chávena a transbordar com mais uma dose do seu detestável medicamento, só o cheiro o arrepiava, mas o adulto queria que continuasse a toma-lo por mais um tempo.

"Não é -"

Ao mesmo tempo com um ar resignado, Sasuke aceitou a caneca e com ajuda de Seizan bebeu todo o conteúdo horrível sem fazer caretas.

"Termina essa frase Naruto Uzumaki ficaras um mês!" Interrompeu-o; posteriormente num tom menos azedado, disse-lhe seriamente olhando nos seus olhos "Se te sentires cansado quero que me avises ou Yamato-san!

"Sasuke-kun, sentes-te bem?" Perguntou-lhe inesperadamente Yamato, que durante a discussão entrara sem ser notado e espreitava por detrás do feiticeiro que se levantara. "Essa poção dever ser horrível Seizan-sama, que é que lhe pôs?!" Disse com gozo para Seizan, ao notar o rosto esverdeado do miúdo, e na caneca que contivera a poção nas mãos do adulto.

"Ratos!" O arquear duma sobrancelha preta pouco impressionada, foi a sua única resposta, o Jounin sabia muito bem o que continha a poção. "Não, isso foi ontem... Hhmm!" Especulou com sorriso medonho. "Talvez larvas ou lesmas!"

Sasuke empalideceu subitamente com a horripilante ideia, e os outros dois ficaram surpreendentemente verdes; três pares de olhos olhavam sem acreditar, dum adulto para o outro, horrorizados com o que acabaram de ouvir.

"Satisfeito?" O olhar aquecido de Seizan, dizia-lhe que se os adolescentes vomitassem era ele que iria limpar.

"Nem por isso Seizan-sama, mas tens, que concordar que as crianças ficaram duma cor interessante!" Sorriu diabolicamente deliciado. "Simplesmente amorosos, quando são enganados, é praticamente irresistível!" Os aliviados gritos de ultraje dos adolescentes ao se aperceberem que não estava a falar a sério anteriormente, era como música para os seus ouvidos, pelo menos deixavam de estar preocupados com outras coisas.

"Se vieste só para arreliar os miúdos, podes ir-te embora, Yamato-san!"

"Ouvi um certo gatinho falar que Sasuke-kun podia sair!" Fingiu um ar inocente por uns segundos, olhando pelo canto do olho para ver a reacção do outro ao referir-se a ele daquela forma, mas o mago continuou a contempla-lo com a mesma expressão circunspecta. "Vim ver se ele gostava de comer lá fora, esta um lindo dia, o que dizes Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke olhou com desconfiança para Yamato, e nervosamente para Seizan, pois apercebera-se a que gato o Jounin se referia e não estava a falar de Seiko! Acenou afirmativamente por fim, quando aparentemente nada mais aconteceu para além do feiticeiro ignorar o Jounin mais uma vez e virar-lhe as costas, atravessando com largas passadas para o outro lado de Sasuke que entretanto se sentara um pouco tremulamente; e ajoelhou-se em frente de Sai pois era a sua vez de ser examinado.

Auxiliado por Yamato e seguido bem de perto pelos olhos de Naruto os dois saíram para o exterior cuidadosamente, este, virou os seus olhos azuis implorando silenciosamente a Seizan que o deixasse ir também, apesar da sua irritação com Uchiha não queria que desaparecesse da sua vista depois do susto que lhe pregou mas o mestre de Kidou continuou a cuidar de Sai desenrolando cuidadosamente as ligaduras que sustentavam o seu braço junto ao peito ignorando-o.

Foi então, que a porta que os separava da outra divisão da casa rangeu levemente ao ser aberta chamando a atenção dos ocupantes da casa, por ela os dois rapazes viram a forma exausta e meio vestida do Sensei da equipa Sete aparecer apoiando-se fortemente na ombreira da porta com o mesmo ar meio adormecido de sempre, só faltava o seu livrinho laranja e o resto das suas roupas para criar a ilusão de que nada se passara.

Olhos azuis impossivelmente abertos de surpresa, tomaram por segundos inventario do estado do seu sensei antes de se encherem de dolência e preocupação pelo que encontraram e por fim alivio de o ver acordado, os seus lábios tremeram e lágrimas ameaçaram cair pelo o seu rosto.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Bradou, num pulo correu na direcção dele e atirou-se contra o corpo débil do homem antes que alguém o impedisse, abraçou-o um pouco descuidadamente fazendo este gemer um pouco pelo tratamento rude.

"Calma Naruto!" Anuiu-o no mesmo tom inabalável de sempre apenas levemente magoado, as suas costelas estavam a protestar do tratamento e por instantes respirar tornou-se difícil. Apesar do seu desconforto retribuiu o abraço com a mesma intensidade que Naruto empregara, envolvendo o corpo do rapaz com apenas um dos seus braços, enquanto o outro estava ocupado a tentar não sobrecarregar Naruto com o seu peso agarrando-se à ombreira da porta firmemente.

Eram momentos como este, que ele tinha a consciência de que apesar dos seus subordinados fossem pela lei adultos eram apenas adolescentes e aos seus olhos cansados demasiado novos para enfrentarem tanta malevolência, e que, apesar da sua protecção nem sempre os podia poupar ao terrores que a sua profissão acarreta. Especialmente este rapaz, o único filho do seu sensei, como há pouco tempo descobrira, e o qual, deixou a Naruto tamanho legado; passando a mão carinhosamente sobre as madeixas louras sussurrou-lhe, "Eu estou bem!" Não sabia se estava a tentar tranquilizar o rapaz ou a ele!

'Por pouco não o perdi! Aqueles filhos duma-' Negros pensamentos brotavam da sua mente mas nenhum deles escapou dos seus lábios. Naruto já tinha uma linguagem colorida o quanto bastasse, o miúdo não precisava saber mais insultos! Além disso ia estragar todo o trabalho árduo que empregara no rapaz, desde a formação da sua equipa, para deixar de usar esse tipo de linguagem.

'Descobrirei que Jutsu aqueles trastes usaram no meu discípulo e arranjarei um contra ataque,' Jurou a si mesmo, 'Não irão apanha-me desprevenido da próxima vez!' A mente dele veio a visão dos seus dois odiosos adversários, que generosamente, não se importaram do advertir que não iria chegar ao jovem a tempo; para além de se gabarem da sua nova técnica infalível. Infelizmente não lhe contaram os pormenores. 'Eu estava longe demais para ver, mas talvez... Sasuke!' A historia que Sai lhe contara não o convencera que estava tudo bem, só acreditaria quando visse o miúdo com os próprios olhos recordando-se do que viu quando acordou. 'Onde é que ele está?' Concentrando-se de olhos ainda fechados procurou pela chakra do seu outro pupilo naquela sala, 'Se te aconteceu algo...', não o encontrando expandiu a sua busca.

"O que pensa que esta a fazer de pé Hatake-san!" A voz áspera de Seizan cortou a bonita cena de reunião entre os dois e quebrou a concentração do Jounin; recordando que não estavam sós. Momentaneamente ele ficou especado a olhar para o homem magro vestido de negro e cabelo longo preso por uma fita de veludo preto, um olho escuro piscou atónito por segundos não recordando quem o mago era!

"Naruto ajuda-me a trazê-lo até a maca " Ordenou; este que continuava ajoelhado em frente de Sai ergueu-se rispidamente, e aproximou-se deles pegando no braço apoiado na ombreira da porta com firmeza.

"Seizan-san!" Na mente de Kakashi veio a imagem da primeira vez que viu o homem ao seu lado, mas não foi no escritório do Kazekage quando este lhes inquiriu se o podiam o escoltar até Asano como todos poderiam pensar!

País do Vento, Deserto de Kiiroumi no Oásis de Shirai varias semanas antes.

O rumor que conduziu, ele e a sua equipa, as profundezas do deserto de Kiiroumi revelou-se infrutífera! Agora de regresso a Suna eles pararam em Shirai para descansar durante algumas horas e se reabastecerem de mantimentos e água.

Minutos depois de chegarem foi com alivio que o Sharingan no Kakashi descobriu um verdadeiro tesouro, enterrado sob as areias escaldantes daquele mar amarelo. Shirai estava polvilhado de pequenos poços naturais de água doce e termal. Para proteger o precioso recurso os shinobis de Suna criaram varias instalações. As Termas de Arai era um desses edifícios, e estava parcialmente submerso pelo deserto que invadia o Oásis ciclicamente e a Kakashi se assemelhava mais a uma ilha rochosa num mar de areia do que propriamente a algo criado pelos ninjas de Suna. Mesmo assim o simples complexo deixara o Jounin alegremente surpreendido, sendo água um bem tão precioso para os habitantes do deserto não esperava encontrar umas termas no meio dele. Kakashi passou assim as horas quentes do dia a explorar cada canto do fresco interior, este era composto por um complexo de amplas grutas ligadas por sinuosos corredores, sendo, o efeito natural do lugar rematado por luz trazida do exterior por um conjunto de espelhos de metal.

Mais tarde quando o sol da tarde queimava a terra; o Jounin parou debaixo da sombra dum velha arvore para desfrutar do seu livrinho cor de laranja antes da partida da sua equipa debaixo da escuridão da noite. Uma caravana entrava no Oásis, que depois veio a saber, se desviara demasiado da sua rota devido a uma forte tempestade de areia, que ocasionalmente assola o deserto na consequência disso, posteriormente enquanto tentavam retomar à anterior rota, foram atacados por uma das pragas do deserto. Felizmente, eles foram salvos por um grupo de Suna que patrulhavam a zona que decidiu trazer a caravana até a base avançada de Sunagakure em Shirai, onde receberiam ajuda que tanto necessitavam. Assim que se reabastecessem atravessariam o deserto; sendo escoltados até Suna e posteriormente reencaminhados para uma das rotas de transporte a norte da vila, pelo rio de Âmbar.

No meio daquele caos sob o sol quente da tarde e o vento agreste do fim do dia, o olho descoberto de Kakashi apanhou inesperadamente de relance algo fora do comum por entre o colorido da caravana, a imóvel silhueta duma figura parecia ofuscar pela sua obscura simplicidade o resto do mundo; foi assim que o Copy-nin de Konoha viu pela primeira vez Seizan.

O perfil austero da figura esguia contemplava solenemente o movimento em seu redor alheio ao escrutínio do shinobi. Envolto num casaco negro aberto com inúmeros botões, debaixo deste envergava um antiquado Kimono da mesma cor e sem nenhuma decoração. Longas madeixas escuras caiam em cascata sobre as suas costas presas por uma simples fita.

Não havia nada de especial no viajante para chamar a sua atenção, mas o Jounin não conseguia desprender a sua atenção dele. A sua intuição dizia-lhe que a sua aparecia inócua escondia algo fora do comum, mas Hatake não conseguia por o dedo no quê.

Foi então considerando o estranho enigma que reparou em duas pedras verdes refulgentes dum gato das montanhas confortavelmente deitado sobre uma enorme arca de viagem que estranhamente fugira à sua percepção até aquele instante. O animal olhava peculiarmente para ele e ninguém parecia reparar na estranha visão. 'O que faz um gato selvagem no meio do deserto?'

Primeiro que chegasse a alguma conclusão foi interrompido por uma voz a chama-lo, "KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Desviou a sua atenção da caravana.

Em segundos Naruto estava ao seu lado puxando pelo seu braço e dizendo vivamente que Kankurou encontrara pistas do que procuravam. Quando voltou a olhar na direcção do estranho homem este tinha desaparecido. Perturbado segui-o resignadamente o seu pupilo, 'Ainda não era desta vez que regressaria a Suna.' Suspirou.

País do Rio, varias semanas depois.

Antes que registasse o que aconteceu Kakashi viu-se deitado na maca outrora ocupada por Sasuke e com um gesto de mão por parte de Seizan sob a sua fonte, perdeu a consciência para aflição de Naruto que não reparara no que o outro adulto fizera enquanto tagarelava alegremente com o seu Sensei que não o ouvira preso nas suas recordações.

"Ele esta apenas a dormir," Alarmes soaram silenciosamente na sua mente. "Podes ir fazer companhia a Sasuke lá fora, toma conta dele. Informa Yamato-san que necessito da sua imediata assistência!" Relutantemente o rapaz deixou o lado do seu Sensei e num pulo sumiu pela porta aberta para o exterior. "Nada de Treinares!" Perseguido pela voz do feiticeiro.

Simulando que ia buscar algo que necessitava para não alertar desnecessariamente Sai, o mago, ajoelhou-se defronte da sua grande arca que ontem fora ali depositada a um canto da sala. Retirou um rolo desenrolando-o sem cerimonia; concentrou-se momentaneamente sussurrou um encantamento.

No papel traços e linhas negras brotaram dos seus dedos sob a alvora do papel e nesse instante a imagem dum mapa da zona envolvente imergiu do seu esconderijo. Olhando atentamente três pequenas marcas vermelhas assinalavam os intrusos capturados a vários metros dali, ao terem tropeçado sem saber numa das suas armadilhas.

Seizan estava num dilema. Estavam esgotados, a sua situação tinha melhorado nos últimos dias mas continuava não muito favorável na sua opinião. 'Claro que Yamato-san teria outro parecer, o homem podia ser extremamente obstinado!' Reflectiu resignadamente.

Certamente que mana é por muitos considerada quase sem limites pois brota na sua maioria da força espiritual de cada um, mas a energia física não é assim, e como ele se sentia neste momento... 'duvido que consiga efectuar feitiços de grande escala e manter por tanto tempo a protecção neste local deixou-me esgotado.' Suspirou resignadamente. 'Não tenho vontade de lutar contra três oponentes desconhecidos e Seiko ainda não chegou!'

Sai que até ai olhara para as costas de Seizan com curiosidade tentado deduzir o que lhe soara mal na acção do homem, reconheceu a figura do seu Sensei ao aparecer à porta, em poucos passos o homem estava a seu lado perguntando-lhe apreensivamente. "Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Preciso apenas da sua assistência com Hatake-san e Sai-kun!" Declarou continuando de costas para ambos, implorando que não reconhecessem imediatamente o subterfúgio pois não iria responder essa pergunta com o adolescente presente, e ainda não se decidira o que fazer e o Jounin estava na mesma posição que ele!

País do Vento, Sunagakure no Sato Escritório do Kazekage.

Gaara do Deserto levantou-se da cadeira e dirigiu-se para a janela enterrando os seus olhos na sua austera vila, reflectindo no que acontecera nesse dia. No céu vermelho o sol caia a pique ao longe no amplo horizonte, por detrás das muralhas que protegiam a sua casa do hostil oceano de areia. O vento uivava descontente à sua janela, e na sua ferocidade podia sentir o rugir latente duma tempestade de areia a se formar nas planícies desérticas. Sentia-se inquieto.

'Naruto, onde estas tu,' Questionou-se apreensivamente, 'meu amigo?' Ele devia muito a Naruto antes de o conhecer a sua vida, e a sua visão dela, era muito diferente. Este ensinara-lhe o que os laços que ligam as pessoas não era uma inconveniência que tinha de ser eliminada, e desnecessários à sua existência mas cruciais. Que o vínculo que nós liga a outra pessoa é imprescindível, dando significado à nossa vida e que sem eles estamos destituídos de algo precioso que deve ser preservado, como o elo que o liga aos seus irmãos e a Baki.

Naruto mostrou-lhe outro caminho que podia ser trilhado. Não era necessário matar para afirmar a sua existência, e ele era mais que uma arma que fora criada apenas para ser usada enquanto conveniente, mas sim um ser humano como todos os outros que possui sentimentos para além do ódio, raiva, desespero e solidão que existe nele à capacidade de amar e ser amado, e que partilhar o seu ser com os outros enriquece a nossa própria realidade.

'A esta hora... já atravessaram a fronteira do país do Fogo!' Os seus pensamento divagaram para o seu irmão e a sua equipa que ele enviara para auxiliar Konoha, eles tinham ordens para prestar qualquer ajuda adicional necessária, estando à completa disposição da Dama Tsunade. A sua irmã também fora com ele, transportando consigo documentos com informação detalhada do que conseguiram obter sobre o ataque que não revelara na breve missiva enviada dias antes. 'Espero que consigam encontra-los!'

O sol morrera na areia do deserto sem que ele desse conta do sucedido até que alguém com acato, bateu à porta. "Entre."

Pelo reflexo do vidro ele viu a figura do seu antigo sensei entrar, o rosto do homem estava inexpressivo e sério, mas ele reconhecia a preocupação escondida nos seus olhos, eles os três foram os seus únicos discípulos. Baki não fora como todas outras pessoas até então temendo-o irracionalmente pelo que continha. Nunca descartara o perigo que ele representava se solta-se Shukaku, contudo, nunca concordara com o tratamento negligente do Yondaime Kazekage para com os seus filhos, principalmente no seu caso, não se admirando muito com o resultado da insensatez do seu falecido pai e dos habitantes de Suna que o repudiaram. O seu Sensei sempre estivera do seu lado e tal como seu amigo, ensinara-lhe a ser um shinobi e um ser humano, e apoiara-o incondicionalmente, por isso estava na hora de fazer algo que o compensasse por tudo o que fez desde que o conhecera.

"Gaara, acabamos de receber uma missiva de Konoha," informou depositando o rolo com o selo do Hokage de Konohagakure sobre a mesa e dando-lhe uma folha de papel com o código decifrado que Gaara rapidamente aceitou e começou a ler apressadamente. "Segundo a Dama Tsunade, o grupo de Hatake-"

País do Rio.

A brisa fresca da manhã que murmurara por entre as folhas verdes, ia dando lugar ao bafo quente da tarde, deitados à sobra duma enorme árvore os três companheiros descansavam e conversavam animadamente sobre os últimos acontecimentos. Vinte minutos atrás, Yamato, seguira o feiticeiro até interior da casa e Sai não podia deixar de especular o que estaria acontecer, olhando para os seus companheiro decidiu contar-lhes o que tinha descoberto nessa manhã.

'Seizan não fizera nem dissera nada fora do usual mas,' pensou o Jounin, 'desde que o ajudei com Sai e Kakashi-sempai, não posso deixar de sentir que há algo que não está bem!' Foi assim, com a pulga atrás da orelha e resoluto a chegar ao fundo da questão, que Tenzo o seguiu pouco depois.

"Passasse alguma coisa que eu deva saber Seizan-sama?" Perguntou inquietamente ao entrar na casa. "Por enquanto-" respondeu Seizan enquanto remexia na sua arca, "não." Este tirou por fim uma caixa que poisou cuidadosamente no chão, "mas daqui a seis horas," olhou para o Jounin que se aproximava dele. "Provavelmente!" Exclamou, estendendo ao Jounin um rolo que até então estivera no chão junto à arca.

"O que quer dizer com provavelmente?"

"Abra." Ordenou, indicando o rolo que o Jounin recebera dele. "No interior verá o mapa desta área, se reparar no canto esquerdo irá reparar que temos três intrusos presos na barreira exterior que criei," e Yamato podia ver isso mesmo alarmado. "Quando eu e Seiko criamos as cinco barreiras de protecção em redor desta casa, usamos vários métodos, as duas exteriores possuem selos que foram escondidos em vários locais chave. A única maneira das barreiras serem quebradas e se destruírem todos os selos."

"E os selos foram destruídos!" Concluiu, pouco animado, olhando de novo para o mapa, onde três marcas estavam assinaladas.

"Sim, infelizmente os nossos intrusos destruíram um dos selos na primeira barreira, calculo que temos seis horas no máximo até que descubram os restantes, por enquanto a ilusão que criei esta a dificultar-lhes a vida."

"É inevitável que seja destruída, tal como a segunda se o mecanismo é o mesmo!" Yamato ajoelhou-se no chão poisando o mapa aberto sobre a caixa que Seizan retirou.

"Sim, elas foram criadas para alertar-me da presença de intrusos e estorva-los o máximo possível dando tempo para arranjar-mos um plano de acção não propriamente para os impedir, mas as outras já não são assim." Disse o mago passando suavemente o dedo indicador sobre o mapa onde localização das restantes barreiras estava desenhada. "Elas foram criadas com Seiko e eu como médium e só serão desfeitas se eu ou Seiko deixar-mos de lhe dar energia." Yamato compreendeu de imediato o que o outro queria dizer. "O problema é que após tanto tempo eu estou a ficar exausto e Seiko não esta aqui para fortalecer a terceira e quarta barreira."

"Eu posso reforçá-las com algumas armadilhas ainda temos algum do equipamento dos miúdos e de Kakashi-sempai."

"É uma boa ideia Yamato-san; sei que pôs varias armadilhas à volta da clareira, ia-lhe pedir que fizesse o mesmo com o resto-" Tirou o mapa de cima da caixa e abriu-a retirando uma pequena bola de porcelana pintada, estendendo a sua mão a Yamato para ele ver. "Pode juntar isto para incrementar suas armadilhas, cada bola destas contem vários tipos de liquido uns mais inofensivos que outros, mas farão os nossos intrusos desejar nunca ter entrado neste bosque." Yamato pegou na bolinha com curiosidade, pensando 'Será que ele as fez? O que será que farão?'

"Só precisamos de ganhar tempo até que Seiko chegue, é preferível não entrarmos em combate directo, nenhum de nós esta em condição de o fazer, independentemente do que acha!" Exclamou meio irritadamente.

"Não sabemos quando é que ele chegara Seizan-sama, é possível que não cheguem a tempo, eu posso combater se necessário!" A voz firme de Tenzo soou um pouco mais alto em resposta.

"Amanhã." Contrapôs firmemente. "Seiko chegara com os seus Ninjas amanhã e não é necessário lutar!"

"Têm a certeza?" Perguntou com algum aborrecimento, pensando 'Como é ele pode ter a certeza?' lendo-lhe os pensamentos respondeu, "Absoluta, Seiko é o meu guardião." Como a sua resposta respondesse a todas as suas perguntas e a sua conclusão fosse evidente. Conclusão essa que escapava a Yamato, que olhava o outro reticentemente, cruzando os braços. "E isso significa?"

"Significa que eu sei onde ele se encontra neste momento, Yamato-san!" O mago guardou a bola dentro da caixa e fechou-a com agravo. "Presentemente isso não é importante! Seiko chegará quando tiver de chegar. O crucial neste instante, é arranjar uma solução viável para o nosso problema, com o tempo que nos é permitido." Subitamente ergueu-se o suficiente para se inclinar de novo sobre a arca e tirar de lá dentro o que precisava, tivera uma ideia brilhante para reforçar a última barreira tornando-a intransponível, se os intrusos fossem mesmo inimigos. Isso era outra coisa que precisavam averiguar, quem os intrusos eram!


	4. Capítulo Três

País do Rio, mais de doze horas depois.

No céu uma lua vermelha desvanecia-se quando o silêncio meio entorpecido do vale foi cortado por uma série de gigantescos estrondos que soaram com crescente intensidade declarando finalmente a chegada dos estranhos a terceira barreira de protecção.

"Demoraram mais tempo que o previsto por Seizan-sama," considerou Yamato, espreitando curiosamente da única varanda da casa que modificara no dia anterior, o fumo negro que via ao longe se elevar no céu por meio da penumbra que antecede a manhã. "mas quem diria que aquelas bolinhas fossem mais destrutivas que o Bunshin Daibakuha (Clone explosivo) de Itachi-san!" Ponderou; esta última detonação foi tão forte que a onda de choque abanou, como se um súbito vendaval se tivesse levantado, a casa na árvore onde repousavam os nossos ninjas, apesar da distância que os separava.

"Hn!" Anuiu Kakashi sem prestar muita atenção do interior, o infame ninja continuava sentado no chão perto da porta ainda a remoer o que Tenzo acabara do informar sobre a sua corrente situação. "Realmente tenho que concordar contigo," finalmente sussurrou por entre a respiração suave dos seus companheiros enquanto dormiam alheios aos últimos acontecimentos graças a Seizan, que no dia anterior aproveitara a ausência de Yamato do acampamento para "ludibriar" os rapazes a tomarem uma das suas infusões deixando os três fora de combate pelas próximas quarenta e oito horas impossibilitando assim que usassem a sua ajuda em caso de combate. "Para ser um shinobi só falta usar chakra!"

"Engenho e perspicácia não lhe falta." Observou, Yamato rodando a cabeça lentamente para trás fazendo que o seu corpo fatigado seguisse o mesmo movimento acabando por se encostar à ombreira, dali da entrada podia ver o interior sombrio, "Ele esperou que fosse reforçar as barreiras de protecção," Cruzando os braços Yamato suspirou resignadamente poisando os seus olhos castanhos sobre as três figuras inertes dos jovens ninjas. "Sai foi o único que suspeitava de que se passava algo, e depois do ouvir contar que descobrira nessa manhã" lá fora outra das bolinhas rebentaram e o som duma forte enxurrada a cair inundando tudo a sua passagem propagou-se pelo bosques.

"Tenzo," Começou a dizer a voz meio abafada de Kakashi ao mesmo tempo que Yamato olhou de novo para o exterior; este quase sentindo pena dos desgraçados que estavam presos na terceira barreira de protecção, mas não o suficiente, pois a dor de cabeça que tinha desde do dia anterior era graças a eles; "Sai descobriu o quê?" perguntou curiosamente Hatake olhando para o seu companheiro na entrada da única varanda da casa.

"Aah, esqueci-me de te contar!" Exclamou ele meio embaraçado prendendo os seus olhos amendoados na figura sentada à sua frente,"Seizan-sama colocou em cada um de nós selos de vigilância," Vendo o ar de desagrado que o seu companheiro lhe deitou Yamato acrescentou rapidamente. "A técnica que aplicou só têm utilidade médica, eu certifiquei-me disso, servem apenas para monitorar o nosso estado físico e de localizador, desaparecem ao fim de dois dias se ele não lhes der um pouco da sua energia entretanto." Mesmo assim Kakashi não ficou lá muito convencido, apesar de estar agradecido ao homem pelo que fez, mas a paranóia dum ninja é difícil de temperar. "Foi isso que Sai viu ontem, ele a reforçar os encantamentos enquanto estava a cuidar deles nessa manhã, havias de ter visto a cara dos teus dois miúdos quando o meu os informou que estavam sobre vigilância." Yamato sorriu com sadistica satisfação, até se recordar do que o mago lhe dissera anteriormente. "Por isso pensei que ficassem mais atentos depois dos deixar de sobreaviso, mas pelos vistos-" Suspirou com resignação fechando os olhos, lentamente deixou as suas costas deslizar pela ombreira com ajuda da gravidade sentando-se no chão e sem cerimonia enlaçou os seus longos braços a volta das suas pernas flectidas.

"Subestimas-te Seizan-sama, ou valorizas-te à mais as capacidades destes três idiotas!" Concluiu Kakashi.

"Sim, mas, devia ter calculado que não permitiria que os miúdos combatessem," poisou o rosto nos joelhos olhando passivamente para o exterior ao seu lado. "Mal me consentiu que deixasse Sai ou Naruto de vigília nas poucas horas que descansei." Franziu as sobrancelhas notando o súbito silencio sob céu aclarear. "Não foi por falta de aviso, só não previ que fosse tão rápido!" Declarou. 'Quando quer Seizan pode ser bastante difícil!' Era extremamente frustrante pensou. "O que fazemos agora Sempai!" Lamentou mais do que perguntou, elevando a cabeça sentindo-se de súbito inquieto.

"Os miúdos não seriam os únicos," proferiu Hatake o que ele deixara por dizer," Se não necessitasse da nossa assistência." Na sua expressão grave Yamato podia ler o que estava reflectida na sua, um sentimento de impotência e suspeita de algo estava errado, que permeava pela quietude sobrenatural que há uns minutos cerrava o vale, deixando ambos os ninjas de sobreaviso.

"Onde esta Seizan-sama?" Perguntou por fim o miserável Jounin, esfregando as mãos pelo rosto subitamente exausto, ao não ver o mago por entre as formas adormecidas à sua frente. "Na outra divisão," respondeu Yamato indicando com a cabeça a porta oblíqua a eles, "Esta a acabar o fuuinjustu que te falei," esta estava entreaberta e pela fresta uma luz tremula jorrava preenchendo parte da sala com uma estranha melancolia.

"Achas que funcionará?" Inquiriu suavemente, olhando especulativamente para o seu companheiro, este, respondeu encolhendo os ombros, "não sei! Como te disse, o fuuinjutsu será o condutor para o meu Mokuton e-"

Enquanto dois conversavam baixinho, Seizan esgueirou-se da outra divisão para a mesma varanda que corria esse lado da casa acabado bruscamente num largo tronco que a trespassava, emudecendo inesperadamente Yamato, que intrigado, se levantou agilmente ao ver o feiticeiro tirar do bolso negro do seu Haori um pequeno objecto de madeira. Entre a penumbra que rapidamente se desvanecia com o sol nascente, Kakashi, que seguira o exemplo do seu companheiro fitou a contra-luz a silhueta calma do mago, que reverentemente elevou o dito objecto aos seus lábios e soprou.

Mas, a esperada melodia nunca chegou aos ouvidos atentos dos ninjas, que atónicos se depararam inesperadamente com um enorme vulto alado.

Torre do Hokage, Konohagakure no Sato. Três dias depois de o grupo de Itachi partir.

A conversa com Shizune saíra lograda quando ao entrar na sala de missões/estar, onde habitualmente, ninjas sem nada que fazer se dispunham por os diversos sofás, e outras superfícies planas que encontrassem, para trocar as ultimas novidades, escrever os seus relatórios, ou simplesmente arreliavam os Chuunins de serviço, se deparara, com a cara exausta de Amaya Araki, uma Kunoichi recentemente elevada a Chuunin que solenemente o informou: "-Shizune não se encontra na vila, só deve regressar daqui à duas semanas!"

A rapariga que até então estivera a arrumar os últimos relatórios entregues, olhou do Chunnin-sensei para o seu relógio de pulso mais uma vez, pensando onde estaria o ninja que a devia render. "se era importante, de certo que Tsunade-sama pode-"

"Não é nada de especial para incomodar a nossa Hokage, Araki-san. Pensei, se estivesse livre podíamos treinar juntos!" Interpôs não querendo divulgar-lhe o que realmente queria de Shizune. Enquanto falava, os lagos de chocolate do Chuunin-sensei apanharam de relance uma figura que passava atrás da rapariga. Olhares menos atentos podiam confundir o homem como um Anbu, tal eram as semelhanças, mas, as Forças Especiais não se limitavam à Divisão de Assassinatos. Embora, os seus ninjas tenham adquiro notoriedade quase legendaria, de serem os melhores entre os melhores, desde, a sua criação no tempo do Primeiro Hokage, ofuscando os demais. Os Anbu, eram apenas uma, entre, cinco divisões constituídas de três a nove unidades sob o governo directo do Hokage e do Comandante-geral. E aos olhos perspicazes de Iruka as ténues diferenças entre cada um dos uniformes usados era gritante. Vendo a mascara de porcelana que o indivíduo envergava era suficiente para o identificar como sendo um Segunin (Shield-nin) da Divisão de Defesa e Segurança de Konoha, os Honotoku (Fire Shield), mas, revelador era o pequeno símbolo de cobre que prendia o manto do shinobi, marcando-o como membro duma unidade especial chamada Akaryu (Crimson Hunter). Discretamente, Iruka seguiu o percurso do ninja, que sem delongas saiu da sala pela entrada lateral, sem ser realmente notado por os restantes shinobis que deambulavam pela divisão, enquanto, Amaya carimbava a folha de serviço, depositando-a no monte de relatórios que seriam levados posteriormente para o arquivo pelo seu demorado colega.

"Bem, terei de arranjar outra cobaia, se quiser aperfeiçoar a minha recente armadilha." Disse continuando com um contrafeito suspiro de resignação e pesar. Fazendo em segundos o percurso inverso, o olhar doce do Chuunin bateu numa das portas que ficavam atrás das secretarias. Ao reconhece-la, desviou automaticamente a sua atenção para o tampo livre da mesa a sua frente. Apesar da sua aparência inócua, a entrada em questão, dava acesso ao Quartel-general das Forças Especiais de Konoha, e era o único de vários complexos subterrâneos acessível às restantes forças e pela qual Iruka não passava há muito tempo. "Talvez consiga convencer Hiroshi-kun o que acha?" Indagou, sorrindo incertamente. 'Não queria fazer isto, mas, não resta outra solução!' ponderou, olhando outra vês de relance para a porta atrás do ombro da mulher a sua frente que acabara de levantar a cabeça.

"Acho que será difícil, separares Hyuuga-san do arquivo hoje! Tsunade-sama apropriou-se dele à falta de Shizune, quando este apareceu por aqui, o pobre esta enterrado em papel desde que ela deixou a torre." Olhos amendoados poisaram segundos depois com alivio numa figura que aparecera atrás do Sensei. "Nomura-sempai esta muito atrasado," pousou as mãos na cintura, perguntando firmemente, "onde esteve? O rosto moreno do chuunin virou-se momentaneamente para a pessoa que chegara, ao reconhecer, o som ofegante do pedido de desculpa do atrasado ninja.

Iruka não pode deixar de sorrir melancolicamente, desde que Ryūga perdera a sua mulher num acidente há alguns meses atrás, deixando-o com seis filhos pequenos, que era quase habitual chegar um pouco tarde ao turno da manhã, especialmente, se Rei o seu filho mais velho; um Genin de treze anos se encontrava numa missão.

Num suspiro o Chunnin-sensei tentou se despedir de ambos, mas, foi sumariamente ignorado por Amaya que depositava alegremente nos braços de Ryūga uma pilha astronómicas de pastas enquanto o repreendia, e o seu amigo ainda não reparara na sua presença demasiado ocupado com a pessoa a sua frente. Não querendo dizer mal da sua sorte, aproveitou a distracção proporcionada para desaparecer pela mesma porta que o Caçador Vermelho saíra.

Momentos mais tarde, as espaçosas escadas em caracol desembocaram numa ampla sala, iluminada por globos de luz lembrando pequenos sois entre painéis de madeira gravados, nos quais, a historia de Konoha era contada. Estes eram apenas entrecortados pela entrada que provinha da sala de missões e pela qual Iruka acabara de descer, e por mais cinco portas de madeira lacada e metal cobertos com fuuinjutsu. Três dessas portas, do seu lado direito, eram vigiadas por membros duma das unidade especiais. Por elas, tinha-se acesso a três das cinco divisões e ao sistema de túneis que abrangia a vila ligando entre si as áreas maior importância, possibilitando uma deslocação rápida das varias unidades sem que os seus movimento fossem observados. As restantes passagens, do lado oposto, eram menos restringidas, e os ninjas que ascendessem a Chuunin podiam aceder à grande biblioteca oculta, aos antigos arquivos e aos restantes gabinetes administrativos de Konoha, incluindo a sala do Concelho de Fogo, onde o se reunião em tempo de guerra.

No centro dessa sala uma secretaria circular acolhia três Jounins de rosto sisudo onde os relatórios das missões mais sensíveis eram recolhidos, e tal, como no piso superior, podia ver-se espalhados pelo recinto diversos ninjas entrando e saído apressadamente a única diferença era que a maioria usava mascara.

"Há muito tempo que não te via por aqui, Hyoushiro!" Exclamou Ibiki Morino ao ver Iruka entrar na sede das Forças Especiais naquela manhã.

"Morino-san!" Saudou, o Chuunin-sensei, acenado a cabeça com desaprovação pelo uso do seu nome de código ao se aproximar deste. A identidade de Hyoushiro não era como a de alguns Anbu, um segredo que toda a gente sabe, e o uso desse nome num local tão publico e sem que Iruka envergasse o seu equipamento era quase indesculpável.

"Devias saber que esse ninja consta nos arquivos como presumivelmente morto (MIA)," disse cruzando os braços. Apesar de Iruka, ter gravada na pele a mesma tatuagem e de igual forma tenha ocultado durante anos a sua verdadeira identidade atrás duma mascara branca, ele não era um Anbu como o ninja a sua frente. "Afinal de contas, acompanhas-te esse ninja na sua ultima missão." Afirmou secamente.

Sem arrependimento, os olhos negros de Ibiki fintavam-no. "É pena, era um óptimo shinobi," nunca concordara com a decisão de Hyoushiro trocar a liderança da sua antiga unidade, para ser sensei de pequenos terrores armados. "o melhor Hākai-nin (Red Leaf - Folha Vermelha) que tínhamos desde Tetsuzume."

"Hn!" Anuiu, decidindo mudar de assunto, antes que fizesse jus a proeza da sua antiga divisão e dizimasse o seu amigo. "Como vai a tua 'tia'?" Retaliou sorrindo beatificamente referindo-se a unidade de Tortura e Interrogação dos Anbu que o imponente Tokubetsu Jounin liderava.

"Quando é que deixas," Enfiou as mãos na gabardina negra aborrecido com o seu amigo, "de fazer piadas com a minha unidade!" retirando cigarros e um isqueiro para desagrado do sensei.

"Quando declares que és louco por Soba!" Ripostou Iruka referindo-se a uma certa medic-nin que amava soba e assistia a Hokage na torre.

"Vieste só para me aborrecer, Umino-san ou necessitas de algo!" disse soltando uma nuvem de fumo passivamente.

"Preciso de falar com Kouryuu," Respondeu olhando com desaprovação para o cigarro acesso, Iruka sentiu-se tentado, por segundos, a lhe tirar o cigarro lábios e apaga-lo onde não devia. "Se ele estiver por aqui?" Todavia se fizesse isso, não receberia ajuda de Ibiki, e seria mais rápido com o seu auxílio do que sem ele.

"Pequenos Chuunins," disse batendo com o indicador na ponta do nariz de Iruka, "Não têm autorização de entrar por aquelas portas!"

"Não sou um Pequeno Chuunin, e essa restrição não se aplica a mim!" Exclamou arreliado - desviando com um safanão a mão do outro da sua cara – referindo-se á autorização especial que Sandaime lhe concedera como seu assistente. Para além de que como ex-membro das Forças Especiais tinha a acesso a duas daquelas portas, e se realmente fosse necessário bastava a Iruka reactivar Hyoushiro. Algo que preferia não fazer!

"Sim, mas que eu saiba, não és assistente de Tsunade-sama." Discordou Ibiki, apesar de saber, que nem a Hokage ou o Comandante-geral revogou acesso do ex-Hākai.

"Pormenores que não vêm ao caso, Ibiki!" Exclamou farto da conversa. "Ajudas-me a localiza-lo ou não?" Perguntou, desviando o seu ardente olhar amendoado do seu amigo de longa data para a mesa no centro da sala, onde, vários shinobis se aglomeravam.

"Não precisas de chatear Kouryuu," disse num tom abruptamente sério por entre nuvens de fumo ao ver que Iruka estava a perder a paciência, "há alguns dias atrás recebi uma encomenda interessante." Afirmou apanhando rapidamente a atenção do Chuunin que franziu o sobrolho. "Acompanha-me até ao meu escritório Iruka," Ordenou pousando a mão no seu ombro indicando o acompanhasse; "certamente que iras achar o que te tenho para dizer igualmente revelador!"

Cidade Fronteiriça de Tsuyumei, País do Fogo.

O grande rio de Amei nascia nas frígidas montanhas que separavam Tori no Kuni de Ame no Kuni, servindo de marco natural não só entre eles os dois, mas também, conferia a Kaze no Kuni parte da sua fronteira nordeste com Kawa no Kuni antes do enorme rio cortar aridez do deserto de Hokoorime a norte de Suna indo desaguar na famosa baia de Tenmei no sul.

Foi por esse rio, que o grupo de Suna passou a fronteira, subindo um dos seus afluentes chegando em dois dias ao lago de Naminoha na parte norte de Kawa no Kuni, desembarcando sem demora no porto de Umi, e pelo amanhecer do terceiro dia, entravam na cidade fronteiriça de Tsuyumei no país do Fogo.

"Chou-Mei," Leu aliviada o nome pintado num dos lados da casa, confirmando assim o que procuravam, "finalmente!" Havia uma hora e meia que Temari e os seus companheiros, tentavam encontrar a elusiva estalagem na periferia da pacata cidade meio adormecida, se não fosse ela a reparar no mural; ainda estariam à procura!

Com um sorriso cansado Kankurou puxou o braço da sua irmã arrastando-a, impacientemente, para dentro do simples edifício. "Anda, estou morto por tomar um banho e dormir!" sendo seguidos pela sua equipa.

No interior foram acolhidos por Aiko Nagisa, uma velha matrona de cabelos grisalhos e um luminoso sorriso, que os esperava, e sem demoras conduzi-os a dois confortáveis quartos que tinham de partilhar.

"Também podem desfrutar da nossa onsen do outro lado do jardim." Concluiu, entregando duas chaves a Benjirou que se encontrava a seu lado; um Jounin de rosto severo e longos cabelos ruivos fazendo lembrar Baki.

Ouvindo essa noticia Temari não foi de modas, deu um pulo de alegria batendo as mãos uma na outra com vivacidade, soltando risinhos de deleite, e antes que dessem por isso, a temível princesa do deserto desprendeu um enorme rolo das costas, no qual continha selada a sua amada Tessen, arremessando o objecto energeticamente sem delongas à cara do seu estupefacto irmão, que mal teve tempo de impedir que este lhe acertasse em cheio na cara. Infelizmente para o pobre a sua mochila seguiu o mesmo caminho, segundos depois, embatendo violentamente de encontrou ao torço dele e lançando-o abruptamente ao chão, deixando Kankurou momentaneamente sem fôlego.

"Benji!" Chamou Setsuna, tentando manter fora da sua voz a vontade que tinha de rir do seu capitão sem muito sucesso. Prevendo o temperamento do seu amigo, que não ficava nada a trás do de Temari quando furiosa - assim que conseguisse respirar- entraria em ebulição e ninguém estaria a salvo. Não querendo ser apanhado no meio, o moreno jounin de olhos claros tocou no braço do ruivo, "Partilhas um dos quartos comigo," retirou-lhe uma das chaves, devolvendo o objecto a dona Nagisa, "Anda!" disse com urgência pois não tinham muito tempo, desaparecendo por uma das portas tão rapidamente como Temari pelas escadas abaixo.

Quando recuperou o suficiente o furioso Jounin notou que era o único no corredor, salvo a dona da estalagem que lhe perguntava se estava bem.

Ao mesmo tempo que a senhora Nagisa mostrava o quarto ao grupo de Suna, quatro imundos ninjas entravam nessa estalagem exaustos e desejosos de comer algo que se assemelhasse a comida de verdade em vez das barrinhas nutricionais que traziam. Havia vários dias que corriam sem descanso, porém ao contrario dos seus companheiros Kaōmi Namiashi estava demasiado cansado para comer, e de certo adormeceria mal entrasse nas quentes águas termais da onsen que aliciara a sua equipa a abandona-lo na entrada. Só pensava no chuveiro e na cama que o esperava no seu quarto. Depois de tantos dias a correr quase sem parar as suas pernas começavam a reclamar, e agora que cessara de se movimentar, momentaneamente, os seus músculos tremiam muito mais! Foi com considerável esforço que convenceu os seus pesados membros a se mexerem. Possivelmente por isso, não prestou a devida atenção quando ao subir as escadas para o primeiro andar, quase foi abalroado por alguém que desceu apressadamente, e somente o apoio que manteve no corrimão salvou os dois de caírem escadas abaixo.

Atónito Kaōmi deparou-se com um familiar rosto centímetros da sua cara, piscando os olhos atordoado levou uns segundos para o seu cansado cérebro deduzir que o corpo firme duma Kunoichi estava encerrado num dos seus braços, ela olhava para ele de igual forma surpresa.

"TEMARI!" Gritou uma voz subitamente do andar de cima, espantando ambos os ninjas que se desenlearam num instante um do outro. A ninja pediu-lhe desculpas subitamente corada e num pulo continuou escadas a baixo.

"Nahara no Kinsenka!" Suspirou ele perplexo por segundos, "oh não, se eles já chegaram, Shizune-sempai vai querer partir o mais breve possível!" suspirou contrafeito com a sua pouca sorte subindo o resto das escadas.


	5. Capítulo Quatro

Norte de Konohagakure no Sato, País do Fogo.

Foi no topo do planalto, onde, o monumento do Hokage fora edificado, que o seu clã reconstruíra durante a segunda grande guerra secreta a sua actual residência; e dela o famoso Gama Sennin (Sábio dos Sapos) podia desfrutar da magnifica vista que se estendia aos seus pés. Contudo, nesse momento, o sonolento panorama que contemplava com tanto afinco era a ultima coisa que tinha em mente. Sentado, confortavelmente num sofá de verga no terraço, remoía o passado que não podia mudar e a actual situação, afogando os seus negros pensamentos em saké. A sua frente uma pesada mesa de madeira suportava várias garrafas da dita bebida, que podiam ser vistas meio escondidas entre folhas de rascunho do seu próximo romance! Contíguo a ele do seu lado esquerdo, abrigados numa cama de jardim feita da mesma madeira encontravam-se Tsunade que examinava um longa figura inerte, aninhada num mar de almofadas e lençóis. O homem possuía longos cabelos negros presos numa comprida trança, e a alvura da sua pele emulava alabastro que sobre as coberta da cama resplendecia como algo precioso, mas a quietude plácida do seu rosto rasgava o coração dos restantes membros do Densetsu no Sannin (Os Três Legendários Ninjas), pela sua inabilidade de protegerem um amigo!

Subitamente irritado rosnou quebrando o silêncio pesado, "não achas, que mais de doze anos a dormir é o suficiente!" Ergueu-se cruzando os braços, franzindo ainda mais as suas sobrancelhas brancas.

"Jiraya, gritar não adianta de nada!" Exclamou, a famosa iryō-nin puxando a colcha de retalhos dos pés da cama tapando parcialmente a figura esguia do seu antigo companheiro de equipa.

"Enquanto ele continua plagiar a bela adormecida, não conseguiremos reaver o contrato dele, nem eliminar aquela imitação barata!" retorquiu com o coração cheio de amargura, desviando-se da mesa, ainda se culpava por não estar na vila quando esta fora atacada. Naquele dia maldito, perdera o seu ultimo aprendiz deixando o seu afilhado órfão, para além do seu melhor amigo quase sacrificar a sua vida ao proteger as muralhas da cidade. Desaparecendo dois dias depois do hospital ao ser raptado por um louco que aproveitara a gravidade dos seus ferimento para se apropriar dele. Passaria quase um mês antes que Jiraya conseguisse resgata-lo, e seja o que for que aquele monstro lhe fez durante o cativeiro, Tsunade nunca o conseguira reverter! "Não bastando isso, agora, dizes-me que aquele... demónio" -aproximou-se da Hokage em largas passadas mirando os dois agastado ao se encostar descuidadamente a um dos pilares da cama que sustentava o dossel de pano "-quer por as patas no meu afilhado!"

Os olhos de mel da bela mulher coloriram-se duma luz grave. "É uma forte possibilidade, pelo que li no relatório preliminar que Suna enviou!" No seu colo as suas mãos afagavam os dedos imóveis do seu amigo. "Se confirmarmos o seu envolvimento, quero que acabes com esse patife de uma vez por todas!" Ordenou friamente recordando-se que a perda de Sandaime se devia à mesma criatura.

"Podes estar descansada aquele verme não toca em mais ninguém da minha família!" Assegurou o seu companheiro, deslocando o seu olhar para o perfil delicado do Daija Sennin (Sábio da Grande Serpente) onde a Hokage acabara depositar um beijo, gesto esse, que fez despertar no rosto marcado de Jiraya um sorriso matreiro. "Provavelmente, o que realmente precisamos seja dum príncipe, já que as várias donzelas que caiem a seus pés, não fazem efeito!" Inesperadamente não o censurou pelo que disse caindo sobre ela um ar especulativo. "Jiraya, sabes alguma coisa sobre Kidou?"

"Sei o suficiente, porquê?"

"Porque, um mestre de Kidou viajava com a equipa de Hatake quando foram atacados." Afirmou, depositando ternamente a mão do seu amigo na cama e elevando-se desta.

"E não me contas-te isso antes, porquê?" Resmungou descruzando os braços, e semi-serrando os olhos.

"Tinha mais que me preocupar!" Interpôs irritada, reavendo do tampo da mesa a sua taça de saké bebendo dum longo golo o resto do líquido. "Segundo o pouco que Tenzo escreveu é graças a ele que ainda estão vivos, talvez, seja a bênção que tanto precisamos!" Suspirou virando-se de costas para a mesa.

"Achas, que ele pode ajudar a reanima-lo? Perguntou seguindo-lhe o raciocínio.

"Como tu mesmo implicaste, nem eu nem Shizune tivemos resultados positivos durante estes anos todos, talvez ele enxergue o que nos esta a escapar."

Não muito longe dali, Iruka Umino entrava na sede das Forças Especiais.

Divisão de Assassinatos de Konohagakure, Escritórios Administrativos da unidade de Tortura e Interrogação.

'Realmente é incrível como ambos são parecidos!' Reflectiu melancolicamente Ibiki ao relembrar o seu falecido sensei e pai de Iruka. Aos quinze anos de idade ele perdera quase tudo o que lhe era querido sob a fúria de Kyuubi no Kitsune, só o seu irmão mais novo e o homem a sua frente sobreviveram aquela noite. Só de pensar que na noite anterior à tragédia, Ryuu-sensei e a sua querida mãe festejaram a sua entrada nas forças especiais para um punhado de horas depois, na sua primeira missão como Anbu, defrontar-se com um monstro. Ponderou taciturnamente o Tokubetsu Jounin; no seu corpo ainda estavam gravadas as marcas de quem esteve na linha da frente e saiu vivo, por um mero milagre!

Ibiki inspirou o que restava do seu cigarro sustendo a respiração momentaneamente expelindo o fumo suavemente pelos seus lábios entreabertos, ao mesmo tempo, que apagava mais uma beata num cinzeiro a transbordar. "Sensei, ficaria orgulhoso," do outro lado da secretaria, Iruka que estivera até aquele momento a praguejar, olhou da pasta que acabara de ler para o seu amigo. "Pela eloquência e imaginação do seu único filho!"

"O meu pai, concordaria comigo, estes animais se não estivessem em bocados-" disse, possuído de uma inexplicável vontade de magoar alguém. "E porque Tsunade-sama não me contou isto, eu tinha direito de saber!"

"Sabes bem porquê, Iruka," falou serenamente admirando a fúria do seu companheiro, que se levantara. "A nossa querida Hokage, não conhece o Chuunin-sensei que tem!" Exclamou entretido pela expressão de aborrecimento do seu amigo, porém este virou-lhe as costas e começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

"As restrições de Sandaime ainda se aplicam ao teu perfil e a menos que tenha a tua autorização ela não saberá o que andas-te a fazer antes de ser nomeada para o cargo." Iruka virou-se para ele parando em frente da secretaria. "Para além do que-"

"Eu sei," interrompeu o contrariado sensei, apoiando as mãos no tampo, "as missões em que o 'Status Quo' ainda é considerado activo estão restritas as altas instâncias, e só quem esta envolvido têm acesso a essa informação." Por isso é que ele queria falar com o seu antigo capitão e actual comandante dos Honotoku, ele não lhe negaria tal informação. Foi pelo mesmo motivo que o seu amigo esperara que aparecesse na sede; Ibiki conhecia-o muito bem!

"Não precisava de me ter dito informação confidencial." Ripostou num tom áspero inclinando-se para a frente, aludindo à possível identidade dos ninjas. "A maneira como falou sem me dar justificação credível do atraso deles, não me inspirou confiança! Se me tivesse dito que encontraram um imprevisto devido a escoltarem um civil e chegariam um pouco mais tarde, tudo bem! Isso só confirmava o que já sabia." Lendo a pergunta no rosto severo do Jounin, este confessou-lhe. "Tsunade-hime não sabe, mas Naruto escreve-me regularmente sempre que sai da vila. Antes de saírem de Suna enviou-me uma carta através dum dos seus sapos." Ao falar do seu pequeno ninja o temperamento de Iruka arrefeceu um pouco.

"Ainda tens a carta?" Perguntou subitamente interessado que pistas teriam sobre o mestre de Kidou.

"Tenho, mas não tem nada de revelador!" Sentou-se e cruzou os braços. "Mas se quiseres lê-la terás de passa lá por casa."

"Óptimo, farei isso!" Confirmou Ibiki; um sorriso malicioso subitamente acendeu-se no seu rosto marcado. "Mudando de assunto, Iruka, podes-me dizer desde quando é passaste a ter um fraquinho por rafeiros!" Todavia antes que acabasse de falar o ninja em questão já tinha desaparecido do escritório num redemoinho de folhas.

Esconderijo dos Ninjas de Konoha, País do Rio.

"Hyourinshiryuujin," ambos ouviram Seizan proferir quase imperceptivelmente. "Espírito protector do meu clã, guardião dos meus antepassados; humildemente, te peço auxílio!" Suplicou com deferência o mago, guardando a pequena ocarina que usara para convocar a colossal aparição violeta. Porém perto de si os dois ninjas de Konoha ainda permaneciam no mesmo lugar, estarrecidos de mais para se mexerem, não era todos os dias que uma pessoa via, uma lenda se materializava do nada! "Concede temporariamente a tua divina protecção a este lugar!" Pediu pousando a sua mão direita sobre o seu coração inclinando-se para a frente num gesto cortês.

Momentaneamente o ancestral dragão perscrutou os três mortais, taciturnamente como se estivesse a adivinhar o peso dos seus corações, antes de responder num gutural rugido que pareceu trespassar-lhes o corpo. "Herdeiro do amanhecer, enquanto a minha marca perdurar em ti, o lugar que defenderes terá a minha bênção."

Ao mesmo tempo que falava, os seus profundos olhos metálicos incendiaram-se dum brilhos crescente assemelhando-se a iridescentes luas púrpuras parecendo preencher o mundo em seu redor; e o seu corpo sinuoso (que se enrolara entretanto por a casa, e a pela a árvore que a suportava) começou a desaparecer deixando atrás de si gravado na madeira a sua imagem, num murmúrio, a única coisa que sobrara do estanho evento era a ténue aura que cobria o mago. Todavia, de igual forma, acabou por se exaurir na radiância dos primeiros raios de sol que acariciavam exígua varanda, libertando finalmente os shinobis do estranho encantamento.

"Aquilo não era uma ilusão," disse Kakashi, num tom peculiar, sem saber se devia acreditar no que tinha visto. Nem o seu olho esquerdo descortinara a etérea presença nos escassos segundos que a contemplara.

Seizan, elevou o seu cansado olhar para os dois shinobis que o examinavam incrédulos interrompendo Yamato que abrira a boca. "O guardião do meu clã não é uma ilusão Kakashi-san," declarou, "com a graça que nos foi concedida, ninguém entrara nesta casa com intenção de fazer mal." Movendo-se devagar em direcção deles, enrolou os seus longos braços de encontro ao seu tronco escondendo as suas tremulas mãos; parando junto da ombreira da porta que posteriormente saíra. 'Assim terei energia suficiente para activar o fuuinjutsu!' pensou, ao avistar de relance no interior da divisão as runas que desenhara pouco tempo antes, agora, parcialmente banhadas pela luz quente do sol. 'Não sei se deva chamar Shunmei!' ponderou, voltando-se para Tenzo que o chamara tremendo de cansaço. "Seizan-sama, que marca se referia?"

"Não é prudente falarmos aqui," murmurou indicando que o seguissem para o interior.

Não muito longe dali, sete fugazes vultos deslizavam silenciosamente através dum bosque de bétulas quase sem deixar marca da sua passagem.

Grupo de Itachi, País do Rio.

Assim que ouviu a melodia crescente dum riacho ressoar, as esguias árvores deram lugar a uma ampla clareira polvilhada de cor lembrando ao shinobi um manto bordado, e enquanto navegava por entre aquele mar florido, o estóico comandante dos Anbu, não podia deixar de pensar no que subitamente deixara para trás em Konoha.

"Paramos aqui pelas próximas três horas e será a ultima paragem!" Ordenou quebrando inesperadamente paz da clareira, sentindo que os seus companheiros ganharam direito de repousar, pois ele não permitira que descansassem desde do dia anterior. "Neji, Haku protejam o acampamento!" disse dirigindo-se aos dois adolescentes que pararam junto dele. "Shikamaru, deixo o resto contigo!" Concluiu virando as costas ao aborrecido ninja perscrutando aquele calmo lugar. Tinha uma irresistível vontade de colher as delicadas flores douradas que brilhavam etereamente, apesar da penumbra do vale.

Não sabia como algo tão delicado podia evocar tão perfeitamente as rebeldes madeixas de mel da sua deusa colorida. Como cobiçava afogar os seus dedos nessas pétalas que relembravam a seda daquelas longas madeixas, e sentir o seu perfume, especulando se séria idêntico ao seu tesouro.

"Sorano!" Murmurou indelevelmente, desejando naquele instante estar em casa, como sentia a sua ausência desde que saíra do seu lado! Desta vez nem sequer tivera tempo de se despedir do seu pedaço de céu radiante, suspirou de novo aborrecido tirando a mochila dos ombros e sentando-se de encontro a uma árvore, reconfortando-se com o pensamento de ter pelo menos visto os seus pimpolhos, duas pequenas gotas gémeas que eram a alegria da sua reduzida família. Nenhum dos dois, ficou satisfeito dos ter deixado com sua avó materna antes de partir, muito menos sendo ela a causa de Itachi os deixar inesperadamente.

Ele tirara aquele dia, para estar com eles como acontecia regularmente, e na visão dos seus pequenos génios de quatro anos esses dias eram sagrados e quem os separasse do pai pagariam bem caro. 'São tal e qual Sasuke quando este era pequeno, terrivelmente possessivos,' os olhos negros do ex-Anbu tornaram-se por instantes menos frios ao se recordar deles, 'mas pelo menos o meu irmão nunca fora endiabrado!' Considerou subitamente deliciado, essa qualidade ele tinha de agradecer a Naruto que resolveu salvar a geração de futuros ninjas do horror monocromático dos Uchiha de cara sisuda. 'Felizmente não apanharam o gosto obsessivo por laranja.' Sorriu, retirando o cantil da mala pousada entre as suas pernas, bebendo um longo golo.

Mas a onda de terror que certamente se abateu sob a sua querida sogra na sua ausência, não se limitava aos seus netos, incluía igualmente a sua furiosa filha que passara a últimas semanas a planear o aniversário de casamento deles, e seria obrigada a adiar ou cancelar o que estava delineado, também, era a primeira vez que passava este dia longe de casa, fechou os olhos melancolicamente, sem se aperceber adormeceu.


	6. Capítulo Cinco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Os países mágicos asiáticos não mantêm boas relações com os seus congéneres europeus, enquanto o ocidente estagnou, o oriente nunca se separou do mundo muggle procurando sempre se entregar nele.  
> País do Rio, depois do amanhecer.

País do Rio, depois do amanhecer.  
Enquanto Yamato selava as entradas da casa a pedido de Seizan, Kakashi sentou-se com alivio aos pés dos seus dois pupilos que dormiam indiferentes à sua apreensão; não queria admitir mas o mago tinha razão! Ele não estava em condições de combater, mal tinha forças para se manter de pé. Quanto mais lutar, e isso o preocupava! Como é que ele iria proteger os seus companheiros? O suspirou dum encantamento fez o seu olhar cair na figura esguia do mestre de Kidou junto do seu malão de viagem, que Tenzo depositara junto dele previamente. Este detinha entre as suas mãos uma chávena negra, que ao ser aquecida, brotara desta um cheiro doce que se entranhou pela divisão calidamente iluminada por velas que o mago acendera reconfortando a sua agitada alma. A fragrância suave da infusão era lhe familiar; nessa madrugada o mago tinha-lhe oferecido uma chávena desse mesmo líquido. "Hatake-san," murmurou o austero homem que diligentemente colocou nas suas mãos frias uma chávena de ébano, "beba, irá sentir-se melhor!"

"Obrigado, Seizan-sama!" Disse fechando os olhos provando a calorosa bebida, não pode deixar de suspirar ao sentir novamente o seu efeito revigorante, um golo apenas parecia devolver ao seu corpo exausto energia que lhe faltava, mas, o seu efeito parecia ser temporário desvanecendo-se ao fim dumas horas deixando uma languidez para trás que era difícil de combater. Contudo saboreando o calor que o preenchia, Kakashi sentiu-se mais animado, 'só temos dos empatar, Seiko há de chegar a tempo!' pensou resoluto. Reabrindo os olhos o Copy-nin viu o seu companheiro ninja surgir junto deles. Este acenou a cabeça em gratidão ao receber de igual forma uma chávena de chá, mas, antes de se sentar entre os dois Yamato recompensou a acção do mago entregando-lhe mais uma das suas barra de cereais, lançando-lhe um olhar resoluto.

Não querendo discutir desnecessariamente Seizan aceitou resignadamente a barra que o ninja lhe estendera. Todavia, assim que o mago lhe voltou as costas e sentiu a atenção de Yamato se desviar dele, este guardou a intocada barrinha num dos seus bolsos; indo fazer companhia as outras três que o ninja previamente lhe ofertara durante essa madrugada. A preocupação desnecessária que o ninja tinha para com a sua pessoa começava a irrita-lo! Soltando um arrufo entre dentes; fez com que os seus longos e precisos dedos reclamassem rispidamente a ultima chávena que repousava sobre o malão, vertendo cuidadosamente o doce liquido para o restante recipiente esvaziando o bule quase instantaneamente. Então, pela terceira vez, aquele murmúrio pronunciando o familiar encantamento brindou os ouvidos dos shinobis, mas ao contrário dos seus companheiros o mago abandonou a sua chávena sobre o tampo permanecendo de pé contíguo aos dois.

"A marca que o guardião do meu clã se referiria," disse tensamente o antigo slytherin quebrando o silêncio e chamando a atenção de Yamato e Hatake, enquanto desfazia o obi do seu negro kimono.

Seguidamente fez com que a parte de cima da sua roupa deslizasse pelos seus ombros juntamente com o seu gasto Haori revelando aos ninjas a sua pele nua velada pela cortina aveludada do seu escuro cabelo, "é esta!" declarou afastando as longas madeixas por cima do seu ombro direito, revelando a sua atenta audiência a representação estilizada de um dragão alado enleado num anel que no seu âmago protegia o símbolo do seu clã: uma elegante e ilusória estrela de dez pontas.

A extremidade de cada um desses raios estava unida à imagem exterior por um óculo cego com a excepção de um entre as omoplatas de Seizan; esse carácter sobre a sua coluna denunciava-o como filho adoptivo de Akira. Contudo não era o único símbolo perceptível, apesar de ser o mais notório! Albergado no cerne desse tufão por entre a sinuosidade dos traços que os escondiam, os shinobis mal conseguiam distinguir três outros pequenos sinais que brilhavam como pequenos tesouros.

A delicada tatuagem não era a única coisa que marcava as costas do feiticeiro, mas esse ténue pormenor escapou ao infame ninja, que ficara impressionado com a beleza e o cuidado que fora desenhada naquela tela viva. Todavia, aquelas linhas esbatidas pelo tempo e quase invisíveis podiam se perder debaixo dos traços negros aos olhos desatentos, mas, para Yamato ainda gritavam como se estivessem em sangue, e o rosto deste endureceu ao tomar consciência do que poderia quer dizer! As cicatrizes do mago eram semelhantes as que ele suportava, e a ideia de que alguém tenha maltratado o homem a sua frente quando este era apenas uma criança enchia-o de cólera! Tentando controlar os seus sentimentos o ninja quase perdeu o que Seizan disse a seguir.

"Enquanto tiver em mim esta insígnia e continuar a ser reconhecido pelos membros da minha família como um dos herdeiros de Akira, o guardião sagrado conceder-me-á a sua protecção!" Dito isto e sentindo-se exposto com o escrutínio que os dois lhe prestavam puxou o seu kimono para cima cobrindo a sua pele dos olhos astutos dos ex-Anbu.

'Espero que não tenham reparado...' Rezou, não querendo responder as perguntas que decerto suscitariam. Soltando em seguida o seu longo cabelo negro que ficara meio encurralado debaixo da sua roupa, deixou-o jorrar por entre os seus dedos velando por completo as suas costas. Sentindo-se aliviado, inclinou a sua cabeça diminutamente para baixo considerando o que deveria ou não acrescentar enquanto atava o seu kimono.

Pois, Kakashi e Yamato não precisavam de saber que a imagem física de Hyourinshiryuujin, só surgia guardando o símbolo do seu clã quando era evocada a sua protecção e que normalmente veriam apenas a representação escrita do seu nome dentro dos óculos agora cegos, nem que os caracteres no centro representavam os seus três guardiões, uma raridade no seu clã! Consequentemente Seizan também não achou relevante explicar a conexão entre o descendente de Ryūjin, o Deus Dragão, a sua família adoptiva e os espíritos guardiões que simbolizavam essa união. Não era importante saberem que Seiko, Shunmei e Shaoran eram filhos do dragão violeta que conheceram apesar de nascerem da sua alma, e que embora contivessem semelhanças com as evocações existentes, eram seres muito superiores a eles. Não tinha intenção nenhuma de revelar aos shinobis os segredos do seu clã!

'Melhor acabar com isto o mais rápido possível!' Considerou, tinha uma forte tentação de esfregar as suas mãos trémulas pelo seu rosto, mas isso, não apagaria o cansaço acumulado dos seus olhos deixando Seizan ainda mais irritado do que já estava.

"Não invoquei de animo leve a protecção de Hyourinshiryuujin, como Chakra, Kidou também tem os seus limites!" Explicou permanecendo de costas. 'Apesar de ser muito mais flexível!' Ponderou, descendo para a frente e reclamando a sua chávena de chá morna, reflectido nas propriedades das duas energias e nas suas peculiaridades. Kidou não se cingia a único aspecto como Chakra que servia unicamente para combate.

Todavia, não eram muito diferente uma da outra em teoria, na pratica as coisa eram bem diferentes! Kidou podia ser considerada como pura energia espiritual (decerto mais potente que a norma) ainda que contivesse uma ínfima percentagem de energia física o suficiente para servir de foco ajudando a materialização dos feitiços. Essa mistura não era homogénea, não tinha o balanço perfeito que Chakra requeria para brotar de um individuo, sendo esta muito mais difícil de manejar que a sua irmã.

Porém ambas tinham os seus reveses, enquanto, a primeira impregnava tudo em seu redor estivesse o objecto inanimado ou não, com a segunda as coisas não eram bem assim só um ser vivo a possuía. Dai advir outro pormenor interessante, não havia nada que proibisse um shinobi de usar magia ou dum feiticeiro como ele usar chakra, mas o esforço empregue para controlar a energia oposta aquela que seria natural usar, podia ser excruciante e os resultados eram imprevisíveis, potencialmente perigosos dependendo o que se queria realizar!

Certas coisas, como fuuinjutsu e runas podiam se completar mutuamente, sem grande problema, mas, quando transpormos isso para as outras artes, mesmo que a teoria seja semelhante o uso é diferente, e dai brotarem os problemas!

'Concentra-te, agora não é hora para divagações!' Cogitou admoestando-se pelo seu lapso; acabando com o tépido líquido que elevara previamente aos seus lábios bebendo-o em longos tragos. Momentos depois um suspiro de desafogo escapou dos seus lábios ao sentir a infusão espantar por hora o seu cansaço.

"Como serei o veículo para a manifestação do seu poder terei o benefício da minha energia ser amplificada, isso significa que irei precisarei de menos para activar e manter o fuuinjutsu." Prosseguiu, virando-se finalmente para os ex-Anbu continuando, "e como já referi, se as intenções dos intrusos não forem as melhores não conseguiram transpor a barreira de protecção." Sentando-se sobre o seu malão, largou a chávena atrás de si, e segundos depois as suas irmãs apareceram nos seus flancos sem que os ninjas se apercebessem da ausência das chávenas que usaram. "Possibilitamo-nos alguma protecção, em caso de ataque."

"Isso não os impede de nos obrigar a sair!" Exclamou Yamato seriamente, ainda remoendo se seria mais vantajoso para a sua sobrevivência não tocar no assunto. Na maioria das vezes o homem era cortês, mas quando ele o irritava o suficiente era sujeito por parte deste a uma civilidade que se tornava quase hostil, quando se dignava a reconhecer a sua existência, caso contrario não havia muita diferença entre ele e uma parede aos olhos do mago! E Tenzo detestava ser ignorado por Seizan, que não tinha problema nenhum com tal acção; isso deixava-o inexplicavelmente de muito - muito mau humor! Mas não havia muita coisa que podia fazer até que o temperamento deste resfriasse. Era melhor para ambas as partes se esquecesse esse assunto, por hora! "Basta nos sitiarem e usarem uma técnica ou outra que nos obrigue a fugir, esta casa não é propriamente uma fortaleza!"

"Certamente, se lhe dermos hipótese disso!" Concordou distraidamente o mago fechando os olhos e ignorando a voz de Kakashi que replicou. "Porém se o fuuinjutsu funcionar como previsto e os distrairmos o suficiente sem dar tempo aos nossos adversários para pensar numa solução teremos a situação em nosso favor!" Conclui o Copy-nin enquanto o homem a sua frente reflectia os prós e os contras de evocar Shunmei.

O pequeno lince de olhos turmalinos encontrava quase do outro lado do mundo, velando pelo seu afilhado Henry e o seu tio Armand um dos irmãos mais novos do seu verdadeiro pai Sebastian Crawford que morrera antes dele nascer. Algo que nunca ninguém soubera, excepto, a sua melhor amiga - Lily Evans - uma rapariguinha de cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes que conhecera por acaso quando escapara de casa numa manhã em que as coisas azedaram, e durante anos após a morte da sua querida mãe, fora a sua única família! Antes de ter com a sua ajuda descoberto o paradeiro dos seus avos paternos e conhecido por extensão o resto da sua verdadeira família.

Infelizmente, os Crawford tinham fortes ligações com o mundo mágico, apesar de viverem longe de Inglaterra era perigoso manter contacto com eles, e Severus, não queria que a Ordem ou os Deatheaters descobrissem a ténue ligação entre eles. 'Mas isso não vem agora ao caso.' Pensou libertando-se das tristes recordações que guardava.

'Se escolher Shunmei, Henry será avisado que preciso de ajuda e não vai deixar que o meu guardião desapareça sem vir atrás e se Armand estiver na companhia de ambos... Terei mais dois problemas em vez de uma solução!' Franzindo o sobrolho agastado exclamou, 'o que é que estou a pensar se chamar Shaoran terei o mesmo problema!' Decerto, Akihiko ou o seu pai adoptivo apareceriam, nenhum dos dois, ficou muito feliz por o deixar vir e qualquer oportunidade de o levar para casa era bem-vinda! Meditou por instantes antes 'Qual dos infortúnios o menor!' Abrindo os olhos levantou-se continuando a ignorar os shinobis que discutiam, agora sobre o que fazer com os seus discípulos em caso duma emergência, 'talvez!'

Kakashi, cessou de falar num múrmur ao notar que o feiticeiro se erguera sem ouvir uma única palavra do que estivera a dizer. Hatake reparara na desatenção do mago nos poucos minutos que conversavam mas quando tentou chamar a sua atenção deste previamente fora simplesmente ignorado para seu desagrado.

'O que se passa com ele?' pensou olhando para o seu companheiro inquietamente esperando que este pudesse jorrar alguma luz sobre o estranho comportamento. Ao seu lado, Tenzo, que até agora conservara as suas sobrancelhas doces franzidas retribuiu-lhe o olhar encolhendo os ombros com resignação. Esperando para ver o que acontecia com uma certa apreensão, rodou o seu tronco seguindo o rasto do feiticeiro pela divisão até que este se ajoelhou numa área livre atrás de Yamato.

Imitando o infame ninja, o ex-Anbu cruzou os aborrecido. Aquele silêncio tornara-se demasiado familiar para Yamato nas ultimas semanas tão familiar que o agravava! O feiticeiro estava a remoer um problema, e era algo bem sério porque caso contrário já teria chegado a uma conclusão! O quê, ele não tinha a menor ideia! E por mais que atazanasse o homem, sabia muito bem que não obteria nenhuma resposta até este estar pronto para falar.

"Estou apenas a resolver um dos nossos problemas!" Respondeu Seizan parecendo ler a mente de ambos os ninjas, completando um pequeno desenho que pintara chão. Aborrecidamente elevou os seus olhos negros, fintando os dois. "Fique onde estão!" Avisou roufenhamente as figuras aninhadas no chão. Depois de se certificar que eles não se mexiam de onde se encontravam, colocou as mãos cercando as runas que desenhara, e começou a murmura um encantamento, e pela segunda vez nessa manhã Seizan deixou os ninjas estupefactos.

Os caracteres começaram a brilhar intensamente, expandindo-se ciclicamente com cada palpitar que ampliava o seu volume até criarem uma estrela que albergou o mago no seu interior, segundos depois a sua sombra desprendeu-se do solo elevando-se no ar como lume negro formando uma sinuosa figura. A imagem inicialmente turva tornou-se nítida de rompante, e dum momento para o outro Shaoran um dos guardiões do mago apareceu diante da sua atónita audiência.

Piscando rapidamente os seus olhos turquesa a voluptuosa figura tomou conta do ambiente que o cercava, reparando no seu mestre rosnou aborrecidamente temporariamente ignorando os dois homens engraçados que tinham um cheiro interessante, e os três montinhos ao lado destes. "Akihiko vai ficar aborrecido contigo por teres usado as runas de exoração!"

Seizan lançou-lhe um olhar de desagrado, erguendo-se elegantemente ignorando repreensão deste. Torceu o seu corpo de modo que o seu gato ficasse a jeito de concretizar o resto do seu plano, estendendo um braço retirou da coleira do bichano um pingente com o símbolo duma árvore, quebrando o pequeno objecto findando assim sua utilidade para irritação do seu guardião com um único pensamento. 'Akihiko não me poderá localizar sem a tua assistência, estas proibido de o fazer!' Ordenou silenciosamente ao seu arreliado gatinho, enquanto em voz alta disse: "Shaoran, preciso que protejas aqueles miúdos," informou ignorando o rosto felpudo que se transformara numa careta de desagrado, enquanto indicava os rapazes deitados junto dos ninjas.

"Quero que os transportes para um lugar seguro se for caso disso, e que fiques com eles até estarem em segurança ou eu te chamar!" O gatinho gigante começou por rosnar mas o feiticeiro bateu-lhe com a ponta dos dedos no seu focinho calando-o "Faz o que eu te peço!"

"Pressuponho, Seizan-sama, que Shaoran seja um dos seus guardiões!" Interrompeu, Kakashi que se erguera entretanto, admirando o que ele suponha ser um leopardo das neves, no entanto a brancura do longo pelo da criatura estava desprovido das rosetas e pintas que caracterizavam a sua raça. A única destinação que tinha era os seus olhos de absinto, tão profundos como os de Seiko.

"Presume correctamente Hatake-san!" Proferiu simplesmente o mago que desviou o olhar para Hatake momentaneamente antes de Shaoran falar, finalmente prestando a devida atenção aos outros ocupantes da divisão. "Seizan, quem são eles?"

"Ninjas." Afirmou desapaixonadamente, enquanto o alvo leopardo mirava os dois de viés com curiosidade. 'Oh! Iguais àqueles no livrinho engraçado?!'

'Semelhantes aos do diário!' Anuiu Seizan, ao mesmo tempo que Yamato se juntou a conversa. "Na verdade, somos ninjas de Konohagakure no Sato! Chamo-me Yamato Tenzo, e este aqui é Hatake Kakashi" Apresentou-os já que o mago não o fizera até então. "Somos os Jounin-sensei dos miúdos que Seizan-sama pediu para protegeres!"

"Conversa fiada não nos leva a lugar nenhum!" Interpôs o feiticeiro, transpondo o seu guardião. "Amabilidades podem ficar para depois, já perdemos tempo demais! Shaoran, preciso que cries um círculo de protecção em redor dos miúdos!" Ordenou com certa urgência e sem cerimónias voltou-se para os ninjas e replicou. "Preciso que me acompanhem até a outra divisão," parando meia dúzia de passos depois pouco antes de desapareceu pela entrada ao notar a falta de actividade atrás de si, olhou por cima do seu ombro. "O que estão a espera!"

"Mas não tinha já terminado o fuuinjustu?" Inquiriu Kakashi semi-cerrando os olhos.

"Decerto, mas ainda falta desenhar as ligações entre o fuuinjutsu e cada um de nós." Declarou. "Não temos mais tempo para explicações!" Anunciou sumindo de vista.

"O mestre está mesmo de mau humor!" Exclamou baixinho o leopardo branco junto dos miúdos vendo os ninjas desaparecerem segundos depois pela mesma abertura.

Algum tempo depois, não muito longe dali.

O sol já tinha devorado a manhã e a tarde aparecia pálida por entre a neblina sobrenatural que se erguera silenciosamente esbatendo o mundo em seu redor, quando o grupo liderado por Itachi esbarrou nos primeiros sinais de violência. O solo outrora viçoso estava morto, rasgado e lamacento sob os seus pés que mal tocavam no chão, e o cheiro acre a madeira queimada elevava-se no ar frigido, revelando aos poucos os vestígios que restavam do frondoso bosque, que sorria agora macabramente em contraste com alvora que os cingia.

Continuaram na sua rota por mais um pouco, até que a voz sisuda de Itachi cortar crassamente o silencio fúnebre que os envolvia, "Neji, diz-me o que vez?" Ordenou observando a clareira desfigurada, estancando o progresso dos seus subordinados com um simples gesto.

Havia algo estranho no ar que parecia escapar a sua percepção - mesmo com o seu Sharingan activo - e o infame Dakkureven de Konoha não estava a gostar do que pressentia, e quanto mais se aproximavam do seu destino mais intenso se tornava essa sensação. "Não se afastem," ordenou ao notar pelo canto do olho Seiko chamar a atenção de Shikamaru e Haku, antes destes começarem a se distanciaram do grupo. "Mantenham contacto visual!" 'Entendido', leu Itachi no sinal de mão que Shikamaru lhe lançou.

"Toda a clareira esta coberta por uma estranha forma de energia!" Respondeu Neji nesse instante, confirmando as suspeitas do seu infame capitão, "é quase invisível à minha percepção e esta a desaparecer rapidamente!" Ao mesmo tempo Neji, alargou automaticamente o seu campo de visão transpondo as fronteiras da antiga clareira e rastreando a elusiva energia o mais rápido que podia, parando apenas o suficiente para informar Itachi do estranho corpo meio soterrado sob os escombros que os seus companheiros descobriram e da localização dos restos que faltavam do cadáver. "Sempai-" Começou por entoar, antes que Itachi anuísse ao chamado de Ino.

"Há algum sinal deles?" Inquiriu desnecessariamente Sakura com preocupação ao aparece ao seu lado subitamente interrompendo Neji sem cerimonias.

"-Seiko estava certo, eles estão bem perto!" Continuou, olhando dela para o seu capitão que parara temporariamente. "Um pouco mais a norte da nossa corrente posição."

Enquanto isso bem perto dali, Shikamaru e os seus companheiros examinavam o seu macabro achado com uma certa trepidação, o corpo não era normal, e a sua aparência grotesca, mesmo desfeado como estava arrepiava os ninjas. "Cheira ao mesmo que os bandidos que nos atacaram!" Informou Seiko reconhecendo o odor corrompido do corpo em bocados.

"Oh!" Exclamou Ino com um ar de nojo, espiando um pedaço ainda fumegante do cadáver a alguns paços do seu antigo companheiro de equipa. Ela podia ser uma medic-nin mas havia partes da sua ocupação que achava particularmente desagradáveis! "Acho melhor avisar Itachi-sempai! Não podemos nos demorar!"

"Myoufuri!" Exclamou Haku nervosamente ao reparar na marca ainda reconhecível apesar do estado de carbonização que o resto do membro apresentava. Shikamaru que estava ajoelhado junto dele, examinando o que sobrou do tronco, ao ouvir o suspiro deste ergueu o olhar com interesse para o rosto do seu companheiro. "Eu já vi esta marca antes," falou indicando com a ponta duma das suas agulhas a tatuagem chamuscada."Um grupo de criminosos liderados por um shinobi que possuía esta marca tentou capturar sensei há algum tempo atrás!" Foi então que a presença quase hostil do seu sensei materializou-se entre eles intempestivamente, fazendo com que o esguio adolescente soltasse um grito: "Sensei?!"

"Quero que vocês os dois com ajuda de Ino selem o que restou deste miserável nos Meikan que te estou à dar!" Disse fintando com ódio a marca que Haku descobrira; referindo-se aos rolos negros que rispidamente lhe estendera seu aprendiz ainda meio atordoado. Estes eram usados para selar os corpos dos seus companheiros caídos em batalha ou os restos mortais dos criminosos que necessitavam transportar para investigação. "Tem menos de 5 minutos!"

Trinta minutos mais tarde, o grupo de Itachi estava prestes atingir um dos seus objectivos, não fora difícil encontrar os companheiros da vil criatura, tal como ela, estes não passavam de colossais bestas mais do que shinobis. Os seus corpos estavam cobertos de estranhas marcas negras que preenchiam os seus membros num padrão peculiar orgulhosamente revelado pelos farrapos que outrora se assemelharam a roupa e que cobriam parte da sua modéstia! Os seus olhos estavam vidrados de insanidade que clamavam pelo sangue das presas que atacavam sem dar trégua. Parecia que a pouca sanidade que desfrutavam, fora completamente corroída pela passagem das barreiras de protecção. "Shikamaru, Sakura e Haku ajudem Hatake-san!" Ordenou Itachi antes de atacar uma das bestas salvando Yamato de ser trespassado por uma gigantesca lamina.

"Itachi-san!" Exclamou com alívio Yamato, a ilusão criada pelo fuuinjutsu começava a prender força, e este sabia que em breve desapareceria quando a exaustão de Seizan o fizesse perder a consciência quebrando a ligação entre eles. "Eu estou bem!" Exclamou, declinando a ajuda de Ino que se ajoelhara junto de si.

Enquanto isso, enraivecido pela inesperada chegada, o monstro atacou o herdeiro do clã Uchiha selvaticamente, lançando a sua colossal arma erraticamente, no seu frenesim ensandecido esquecera o seu antigo oponente que continuava estendido no chão. Esquivando-se de mais um ataque Itachi prendeu a ignóbil criatura numa ilusão mais forte que aquela que os rodeava, enquanto Neji que aparecera por detrás deste atacou sem delonga seus tenketsu acabando em segundos com a pouca vida que ainda possuía. Ao mesmo tempo que, Sakura dava o golpe de misericórdia à ultima criatura esmagando a cabeça do mostro com um soco repleto de chakra, após os seus companheiros prenderem os seus movimentos.

Após verificarem que os seus adversários estava bem mortos, voltaram-se para Seiko que os esperava perto dali, e foi com admiração que viram as replicas de Kakashi e Tenzo desfazerem-se em pó ao mesmo tempo que a paisagem ilusória em seu redor se evaporava no calor da tarde revelando a casa na árvore que dantes permanecera fora do seu alcance.

"Os nossos companheiros encontram-se ali!" Informou Neji, desligando seu o Byakugan.

"E o que estamos à espera!" Disse Sakura arreliada com a inércia dos seus companheiros e preocupada com os seus amigos, e sem delongas correu em direcção à árvore seguindo o caminho de Seiko que trepava agilmente os seus ramos, não tardando que os outros a imitassem.


	7. Capítulo Seis

A escuridão deixou de lhe beijar a fronte, e aferrolhando os seus negros olhos, Severus tentou exercer algum controlo sobre o seu temperamento que começava arder, com aquela sinfonia de passos mudos que oprimia os seus sentidos ecoando gravemente pela sua estagnada mente que nada mais desejava que o infernal barulho cessasse! Contudo, o clap-clap-clop continuou alheio aos seus desejos irritando-o solenemente!

Então, antes que arriscasse abrir os olhos para identificar a origem do seu tormento, Severus susteve a respiração momentaneamente preparando-se para as ferroadas que a luz encerrada atrás das suas pálpebras de decerto lhe retribuiria! Porém, para seu relativo alívio foi poupado a tal destino, quando o seu entreaberto olhar fora sucintamente afogado no negrume gélido das palmas de alguém.

"Shss!" ouviu dizer de mansinho não reconhecendo a voz apesar de ser bem familiar. "Devias cuidar melhor de ti!" Continuou num murmúrio quase inextinguível, aquelas mãos estranhamente familiares começaram a massajar a sua fronte, trazendo na ponta dos seus dedos o silêncio e o alívio que tanto almejava. Severus podia sentir o deleite dessa pessoa ao ouvi-lo gemer de contentamento.

Longos cabelos roçaram pela sua face indolentemente enquanto os lábios aveludados depositaram um beijo na sua testa, foi nesse instante que a doçura dum familiar perfume invadiu os seus entorpecidos pensamentos abalando-o.

Severus, reabriu os olhos sobressaltado, "Lily?" exclamou atordoado dando por si numa estranha saleta duma quinta no interior de França no ultimo dia que vira a sua amiga com vida! "É impossível estares aqui?"

"Claro que é possível!" Contradisse matreiramente a ruiva a sua frente, "Afinal de contas para é que servem os sonhos!" Acrescentou sorrindo inocentemente.

"Lily!" Irritado com a memória à sua frente levantou-se do sofá mofento da pequena sala, mesmo assim aproximou-se da mulher a sua frente e encerrou-a nos seus braços apertando o seu corpo franzino de encontro a si, que saudade tinha dela!

"Oh, Severus!" Exclamou retribuindo gesto, "Já é tempo de deixares de te sentir culpado pelo que aconteceu!"

"Hm!" Lágrimas, começaram arder nos seus olhos ameaçando manchar o seu rosto pálido, dolentemente sentiu o seu coração restringir-se com amargura. "Ele tem os teus olhos e o teu temperamento!" Segredou sentidamente ao ouvido dela libertando um sorriso luminoso dos lábios de Lily.

Afastando-se fitou o verde de absinto seriamente. "Felizmente até agora ninguém descobriu o paradeiro de Harry, nem o que foi planeado nesta mesma sala!" Continuou, recordando-se desse dia longínquo que sob a identidade de Sebastian Crawford tomou poder legal sobre seu afilhado, então com oito meses de idade, como seu padrinho em conjunto com o seu tio Armand (pousando como seu irmão) em caso de morte dos Potter. Nesse dia, Lily e James deixaram Harry ao cuidado deles, tomando medidas que permitissem a protecção do bebé evitando que a profecia se concretiza-se, e idealizando um plano para eliminar Voldmort se este por ventura descobrisse onde o casal habitava e os atacasse. Plano esse que correu às mil maravilhas, para agravo de Severus, que preferia que a sua amiga não tivesse se sacrificado com aquele... estúpido do Potter!

"Sempre tive confiança em ti!" Exclamou afagando-lhe o rosto ternamente. Suspirando fundo afirmou, "Não podia deixar James enfrentar aquele monstro sozinho." Vendo o desagrado no rosto do seu amigo intensificar-se relembrou-o; "além de que o meu sumiço daria muito nas vistas e com o espião na Ordem, foi melhor assim, entre nós os dois foi fácil esconder o fantoche que criaste, nem Sirius notou a diferença!"

"Como se aquele..." Desviando os seus olhos negros, Severus deteve-se sem acabar o comentário depreciativo que iria fazer sobre o carácter e inteligência de Black ao ler resignação no rosto da sua companheira; "O que eu quero dizer Lily," disse torcendo os lábios em desagrado, "que para mim, a tua vida, foi um preço demasiado alto à pagar!" Soltando-se solenemente dos braços da sua melhor amiga, Severus, rodou sobre si pondo algum espaço entre eles, não querendo que ela o confortasse, "Potter não te merecia, e depois do que eles me fizeram passar, como é que ainda tiveste estômago para falar, muito menos casar com um deles!" Olhando por cima do seu ombro fintou-a sombriamente.

"James, mudou muito desde esse incidente!" Mirou apologeticamente o seu companheiro entrelaçando os dedos atrás das costas. "Deixou de se comportar como um miúdo mimado e depois de graduar-mos simplesmente aconteceu, mas, isso não é nenhuma novidade querido primo Sebastian!" Exclamou Lily, referindo-se ao pseudónimo que Severus usava na correspondência entre eles, nem se quer James descobrira que o distante familiar da sua jovem mulher era o seu outrora adversário, nem mesmo quando este tivera debaixo do seu nariz naquele mesmo lugar.

"Muito mais do que eu alguma vez gostaria de saber sobre aquele-" Anuiu irritado, "idiota!" Suspirando agravado cruzou os braços encostando-se na ombreira da janela francesa escancarada, que deixava entrar o ar gélido de inverno do fim da tarde, para além dela, a varanda de mármore sorria morbidamente anunciando o que estava para vir como um pressagio maldito! No chão frio ele podia ver as manchas de sangue que céu nublado preferia não chorar mas que era impossível de conter, tal como a dolência nos seus olhos.

Pouco depois para seu lamento os ternos braços da aparição atrás de si enrolaram-se na sua cintura e o corpo delicado dela moldou-se contra o seu pousando os caracóis vermelhos sobre o seu ombro. "Amo-te!" Clamou inesperadamente a doce voz apertando o seu coração.

"Eu também te amo!" Murmurou fechando os olhos e inclinando a cabeça encostando-a à madeira.

"Severus!" Clamou Lily suavemente levantando o rosto e espreitando o semblante meio escondido por cima ombro dele, sorrindo inocentemente antes de sussurrar ao seu ouvido sem pudor algo tão picante e atrevido que quase matou o seu amigo de embaraço, com o rosto ardendo e as suas sobrancelhas negras tremendo de indignação quebrando atmosfera cinzenta. "É nestas alturas que me pergunto se Potter sabe, a mente perversa que tu tens!"

Sorrindo com satisfação, pós-se de novo em bicos de pés e beijou o seu amigo no pescoço perto da gola do kimono negro que usava, seguidamente emaranhou os dedos no cabelo longo com deleite, "Desculpa as minhas 'lamechices', mas estas mais giro do que da última vez que nos vimos, quando é que me arranjas sobrinhos?"

Escondendo o seu rosto entre as suas mãos, compôs-se, Lily quando queria! "Se não gostasse tanto de ti deserdava-te!" Disse causticamente voltando-se para ela, fazendo com que libertasse as madeixas em seu poder, "mas de momento parece ser impossível."

"Ah! Como podes ser tão cruel com a tua irmãzinha!"

"Agora seriamente Lily, não vieste assombrar os meus sonhos para me irritares?" Perguntou mudando de assunto.

"Claro que não, mas foi uma oportunidade difícil de passar!" O rosto sorridente de Lily subitamente tornou-se turvo, piscando os olhos tentou focar a imagem mas esta revelou-se obstinada por momentos. "Infelizmente, parece que o nosso tempo esta acabar! Tem cuidado meu querido, podes ter enterrado o teu passado mas ainda permanecem aqueles que não perderam a esperança de te achar ou descobrir o paradeiro de Harry. Contudo isso agora não é o mais importante, não deixes a lua vermelha acordar a praga-" No entanto o feiticeiro sentiu a visão à sua frente distorceu-se esbatendo-se na paisagem envolvente extinguindo o aviso de Lily e fazendo Severus entrar em pânico, quando o mundo em seu redor se tornou num caos mergulhando-o numa estranha escuridão segundos depois!


	8. Capítulo Sete

País do Rio.

Sakura foi tomada de surpresa ao irromper pela abertura que criou na casa selada como um tufão cheio de cor e som alertando automaticamente a sentinela que aguardava no seu interior semi-iluminado! Sem saber bem como a rapariga com o cabelo de algodão doce deu por si presa debaixo das patas felpudas dum enorme gato branco com iridescentes lanternas verdes. Um rosnido prodigioso libertou-se então do animal ecoando gravemente pelo exíguo recinto intimidando a pobre ninja por segundos, até que a voz de Seiko emudeceu o leopardo quase simultaneamente, enquanto o gatinho mesclado os espiava da entrada com a cabeça felpuda inclinada para a direita e a cauda balançando languidamente atrás de si.

"Shaoran!" Ao ouvir o seu nome o temperamento do admirável animal alterou-se do dia para a noite. Este levantou a cabeça, esticando as orelhas alegremente na direcção de Seiko. 'A pequena é um dos ninjas que nos vieram ajudar!' Acrescentou silenciosamente o bichano selvagem.

Depois de anuir o que o seu irmão silenciosamente lhe dissera, Shaoran, soltou a rapariga tão rapidamente como a reteve, e num ápice atirou-se de encontro a Seiko, roçando o rosto por este com entusiasmo antes de lhe lamber o focinho, mordiscando posteriormente uma das suas orelhas com afeição para seu agravo; 'é bom ver-te maninho!' ronronou.

"Para!" Ordenou Seiko, 'importas de sair de cima de mim!' O outro simplesmente rosnou-lhe como que a lhe dizer que faria como lhe aprouvesse. "Shaoran!" Bufou o gatinho azedamente dentre as patas deste, no entanto o leopardo imaculado continuou a inspeccionar o felino mais pequeno como se este fosse sua cria.

Nisto, o sopro desumano de madeira a dissolver-se sob o ardor duma chakra blade desviou atenção dela, que até então pertencera com certa incredulidade aos guardiões de Seizan! Espantando a sua estupefacção Sakura ergueu-se por entre a tempestade de pó, luz e farpas que lhe arranharam sem cuidado a pele nua dos seus membros desprotegidos; riscando de vermelho o seu rosto! Piscando os olhos azedados espiou os seus companheiros materializarem-se como relâmpagos e trovões prontos para continuar a lutar adjacentes a ela.

'Realmente,' pensou tentando suprimir a sua crescente exasperação; 'não era preciso tanto!' Ela não era nenhuma princesinha para virem a correr salva-la, alias, desde que se tornara aprendiz de Tsunade-shishou que qualquer noção cor-de-rosa de aventura e romance (ênfase no romance) que tivera o azar de ainda albergar apesar de a realidade ter-lhe arrombado a porta varias vezes desde de que se tornara numa ninja, foi sumariamente espancada assim que a sua Mestra lhe pusera as mãos em cima até não restar migalhinha para contar história da miúda mimada que outrora existira!

"Estas bem Sakura?" Perguntou seriamente Itachi olhando-a criticamente antes de percorrer o olhar pelo interior enublado prendendo os olhos, primeiro curiosamente no leopardo, e depois preocupado nos três informes montinhos dentro do que parecia um círculo de runas atrás de Sakura, antes de marcar Neji, Haku e Ino que se esgueiraram pela abertura do lado direito em busca dos seus restantes companheiros.

"Sempai!" Bufou antes de dar meia volta sobre si mesma e dirigir-se aos ditos montinhos atrás dela, "era mesmo necessário utilizar essa coisa?" perguntou retoricamente lançando um olhar grosseiro por cima do ombro a prova do crime que este guardava com reverência.

"Hm!" Foi a sua resposta num sorriso mordaz achando piada a sua aversão, ou mais acertadamente o que podia fazer com a sua shinobigatana! Neste caso, usara a lâmina negra como condutor para um dos Jutsu que criara, Amanterasu, e por casualidade o que lhe dera infâmia no livro de Bingo ao lado de Shiroi Kiba (White fang) de Hatake Sakumo enquanto ele não usara a mascara branca dos Anbu.

Trocando um olhar matreiro com Shikamaru foi no encalço dela, seguido por este, embora o conhecimento de ambos fosse rudimentar podiam prestar os primeiros socorros aos seus companheiros como qualquer shinobi deixando Sakura livre para tratar os ferimentos mais graves.

Pouco depois o ex-Anbu encontrou-se de joelhos ao lado duma das figuras desacordadas e num ápice o brilho dourado de madeixas revoltas naquele mundo abafado clamou o chocolate dos seus olhos, reconhecendo sem hesitação aquele tesouro. "Naruto-kun!" Chamou, acomodando sem licença dedos gélidos de encontro ao pescoço soalheiro do adolescente, sentindo sob eles o que desejava!

"Naruto!" Clamou de novo numa voz mais ríspida, contudo para sua consternação o batimento cardíaco do rapaz continuou trautear alegremente no mesmo tom complacente à sua revelia acompanhado pelo murmurinho sonolento da sua respiração, não se importando nadinha com a inabilidade dos seus sentimentos.

"Naru…" Suspirou resignadamente desistindo do tentar acordar reconhecendo a futilidade de tal acção! Das duas uma ou o miúdo estava pior do que supunha, que por hora não parecia ser o caso, ou fora drogado e mediante isso não havia nada que pudesse fazer! Especulou com desânimo; enquanto desviava por fim o cobertor de flanela revelando a figura adormecida em toda a sua imaculada desordem, com extremo cuidado examinou o jovem certificando-se não haver nenhum ferimento no registo que o lavrava que inspirasse os cuidados de Sakura.

No entanto quando o chocolate negro do seu olhar submergiu num carrossel de carmim e morango o ex-Anbu leu na pele de Naruto algo que não lhe agradou! Com as sobrancelhas cheias de agravo e apreensão, espiou as runas no chão de madeira comparando-as, mas a elegância e harmonia de cada traço era evidente negando a origem da crueza que observava.

'Esta incompleto!' Notou enquanto estudava aquela malícia cravada no braço do jovem que parecia desafiar a lógica! 'Porque é que não aflige Naruto?' Interrogou-se. As runas deviam causar-lhe dor ou outro malefício impossibilitando o rapaz de utilizar o braço.

Todavia a pele quente debaixo do seu toque ria-se dele, mas por pouco tempo! Pois assim que Itachi com a sua Chakra tentou descortinar a razão da sua inércia despertou a prisão que as encerrava. Esta tremeluziu por segundos repelindo o inadvertido ataque, desvanecendo-se quase simultaneamente não deixando um suspiro pintado da sua teia atrás de si. Apesar do alucinado piscar de olhos Itachi reconheceu a mestria dos traços que protegiam o amigo do seu irmão.

'O mestre de Kidou!' Cogitou um pouco mais aliviado embora esse sujeito não possuísse a sua confiança, cedia-lhe o benefício da dúvida. Afinal de contas salvou a vida do seu irmão e dos seus companheiros e por enquanto era um aliado de grande valor pela reacção da sua Kage! Por fim repôs as ligaduras que cobriam aquele horror deixando Naruto descasar em paz.

'Quando chegarmos a casa vamos ter um trabalho dobrado para nos livrar deste pesadelo!' Contemplou ergueu-se pesarosamente e deparou-se com Shikamaru sentado aos pés de Sai com ar inquieto, sentido atenção do seu capitão o ninja levantou o rosto momentaneamente. "Como é que ele está?" perguntou sobriamente varrendo em seguida a figura inerte do seu amigo. "Melhor que Sai!" Replicou o Uchiha lendo a postura de Shikamaru.

Este abanou a cabeça afirmativamente, "é mais seguro que Sakura o examine!" Suspirou antes de fintar a forma determinada da sua companheira que acabara de exclamar "Graças a Deus!" a rapariga abriu os olhos e ofertou-lhes um dos seus sorrisos, e Itachi sentindo o nó de apreensão no seu peito se dissolver naquele instante. Ia tudo ficar bem!

Contudo na outra divisão as coisas não estavam tão felizes, dos três Kakashi inspirava alguns cuidados e Haku ficou preocupado com o nível de exaustão de Chakra no seu sistema.

Konohagakure no Sato, dias antes.

A tarde incendiara os telhados da vila com o seu ardor, e o sol moreno dormitava no horizonte meio enrolado no cobertor verde das copas das árvores, o vento murmurava baixinho por entre as ruas apinhadas de gente, e o seu cheiro quente ainda se fazia apregoar diluindo-se nas paredes pintadas de laranja e ouro. A vida parecia ter sustido a respiração e uma tranquilidade lânguida transbordava com cada bater do coração; até mesmo os ninjas que costumavam calcorrear alucinadamente pelos telhados como gatos deslizavam agora indolentemente por estes não querendo quebrar o estranho encantamento!

Contudo no portão norte da vila, o marasmo do ar que os rodeava, enchia o turno de vigília de aborrecimento nem mesmo a visão aterradora da nobre besta verde de Konoha a passar que nem um búfalo enlouquecido por eles causou a mínima reacção nos dois chuunins de serviço.

"Qual é coisa qual é ela, verde e amarela?" Perguntou por fim Hagane Kotetsu, cruzando os braços sobre o tampo do balcão antes de deitar a cabeça desgrenhada em cima, sentia-se estranhamente aborrecido.

"Não devia ser antes laranja?" Especulou o seu companheiro, fintando o homem moreno ao seu lado por segundos antes de voltar para os papeis que estava a preencher.

"Não rima tão bem!" Respondeu, inquirindo-se quando é que algo de interessante voltava acontecer naquela vila. Pois desde que Genma incorrera na ira de Mitarashi que nada de extraordinário ocorrera e a pasmaceira que caíra sobre vila estava a mata-lo de tédio, nem o prazer que sentia no seu trabalho parecia o valer!

"O que é que não rima bem?" Perguntou uma voz inesperada transbordando de altivez e agressividade que podia ressoar como insolência, todavia o seu recipiente tinha direito legítimo ao seu brio; a sua mestria não era nada desmerecida!

"Maito Gai!" respondeu inconscientemente o chuunin espiando apaticamente os dois sujeitos que apareceram do nada.

"Momochi-san!" Exclamou subsequentemente Izumo, sobre a melodia dum resmungo, corando por ter sido apanhado desprevenido pelos recém-chegados. "Hoshigaki-san!" Continuou nervosamente mirando o estranho monstro que parecia ensombrar de enfado a figura ferina à sua frente.

"Konnichiwa (Boa tarde), Hagane-san! Kamizuki-san!" Cumprimentou o Jounin, entregando os seus documentos a Izumo ignorando o seu companheiro que ainda apelidava um certo ninja verde deste mundo e o outro. "Esta um belo dia, não!" Exclamou sorrindo ameaçadoramente.

"Meh! Se tivesse mais abafado virava uma sauna!" Disse Kotetsu interpondo-se na conversa erguendo a cabeça dos braços com especulação. "Momochi-san encontrou mais alguns dos seus companheiros?" Inquiriu, dando assas a sua bisbilhotice, não era segredo que os dois com a permissão do Hokage estavam a reformar a organização que antes pertenceram, e se fossem bem sucedidos Konoha teria um bom trunfo!

"Infelizmente-" replicou com amargura, "não!" Recordando-se de como Kiri nunca fora o bom lugar para se viver e Zabusa não se admirava que sem a protecção que a vila representara os seus companheiros pelo menos aqueles que escaparam a traição de Yagura, tal como ele, sofreram uma existência árdua e repleta de perigo. Qualquer individuo que possuísse um dote especial mesmo que não fossem herdeiros duma certa linhagem era base para serem olhados com desconfiança e desprezo onde quer que fossem! "Mas encontramos algo mais interessante!" Disse mudando de assunto recebendo de Izumo os papeis carimbados. "Rumores que podem interessar a Hokage-sama."

"Ai!" Gemeu o chuunin quando o seu companheiro lhe acertou com um calduço. "Isso dói Izumo!"

"Não ligue nenhuma a este idiota Momochi-san!" Exclamou irritado com a impertinência do seu companheiro. "Haku-kun pediu que lhe entregássemos isto quando chegassem, ele saiu da vila há poucos dias numa missão!" Informou estendendo um envelope lacrado sendo guardada por este pouco depois ambos seguiram rumo a torre do Hokage no entanto a poucos metros dali a nobre e ofuscante besta verde passou por eles velozmente fazendo com que Kisame cessasse finalmente a sua tirada mudando apenas de disco ao sentir uma forte sensação de já ter vivido aquele momento.

"Ele não existe!" Murmurou baixinho repetidamente cruzando os braços impossibilitando a forte vontade que tinha em desembainhar a Samehada para gozo do ex-demónio de Kiri que o espiava de esguelha. "Bebi demasiado sake!" Disse com determinação ignorando a assombração que ganhara continuando a marchar em direção do centro da vila.

"Desculpe interromper shinobi-san!" disse Gai tentando chamar atenção de Kisame enquanto o examinava com uma peculiar expressão nos seus olhos redondos como se tivesse a tentar identificar uma nova espécie.

"Estou apenas a delirar!" Disse com uma expressão de miséria adivinhando o que vinha a seguir.

"Não o conheço de algum lado?" Perguntou Maito agravando o desgraçado do ex-kiri ninja com a inabilidade do idiota de se recordar de quem era e lhe perguntar sempre a mesma coisa sempre que o via!

"Não!" Respondeu com desagrado. "Nunca nos vimos!" Andando mais depressa.

"Você realmente não me é estranho!" Prosseguiu Gai intrépido perante a trovoada que se aproximava.

"Aliás estas a sonhar acordado Maito!"

"Estou!" Exclamou admirado.

"E estas prestes a partir o focinho!" Advertiu estancando o passo.

"Ai sim!" Disse estupidamente.

"Não Kisame!" Interpôs o seu companheiro prendendo o braço deste impedindo que atacasse o ninja verde.

"Deixa-me só arrancar lhe uns pedaços!"

"Itachi-san não ficaria satisfeito contigo, nem Hokage-sama!"

"Talvez lhe faça um favor! Quem precisa duma tartaruga mutante vestida de lycra, corte a tigela com problemas de memória?"

Felizmente um ninja das forças especiais interveio antes que as coisas piorassem salvando Gai de virar picadinho pelo menos desta vez!

Pais do Rio depois do ataque.

Sasuke acordou dum momento para o outro piscando os olhos, atónito, ao ver o rosto inexpressivo do seu irmão bem de perto.

"Otouto!" Proferiu Itachi batendo de novo com um dos seus dedos na testa deste. "Como te sentes?" Um gesto familiar e decerto a razão pela qual acordou!

Franzindo o nariz contemplou por segundos os olhos negros do irmão sem compreender o que se estava a passar; não se encontrava ele numa missão bem longe de casa! Todavia a alucinação a sua frente parecia bem real, pelo menos era tão irritante como o seu irmão! "Niisan!" Exclamou incerto, se realmente estaria acordado!

"Tonto," Resmungou a aparição, e num acto reflexo, Sasuke, ergueu a sua mão esquerda capturando os dedos deste impedindo Itachi de lhe tocar novamente. "Vais ficar a dormir o resto do dia?" Os olhos de Sasuke encheram-se de surpresa ao sentir a solidez e o calor do membro que segurava espantando a sonolência que restava nele; sentando-se inesperadamente, obrigando Itachi que estivera até então debruçado sobre ele a se desviar bruscamente.

"Itachi-nii?" Disse ainda meio confuso, olhando em seu redor, a ultima coisa que se recordava era estar no exterior com Naruto e Sai, mas agora encontrava-se dentro de casa, porém esta era bem diferente do que se lembrava! A abertura que deixava jorrar o ar morno da tarde do seu lado direito não existia muito menos o que restava da varanda que espreitava sorridentemente por ela, contudo, o mais notório na divisão semi-vazia era a presença do seu irmão mais velho sentado ao seu lado. "Oi!" Exclamou agastado ao sentir os longos dedos da mão que deixara livre baterem na sua testa.

"Presta atenção irmãozinho!" Retorquiu o ex-Anbu, soltando a sua mão direita, e retirando um objecto dum dos bolsos do casaco que manteve escondido na palma da mão. "Se vais ficar a dormir o dia todo, isto fica só para mim!" Disse revelando um pequeno recipiente de vidro que abanou fora do alcance de Sasuke.

"Nem penses!" Gritou este reconhecendo o seu conteúdo, esticando um dos seus braços repentinamente tentando reclamar o frasquinho de doce de tomate feito pela sua cunhada, e a única coisa para além de tomate frescos que se podia dizer possuía uma leve obsessão, mas, sem grande sucesso; irritando Sasuke.

"Talvez Naruto-kun queira um bocadinho!" Contemplou Itachi enquanto evadia os esforços do irmão de capturar o frasco. "Não é Ramen, mas -"

"Não te atrevas Itachi!" Bradou, interrompendo o seu irmão mais velho lançando-se a ele com afinco, "esse doce é meu! MEU!"

Contudo o ex-Anbu esquivou-se com facilidade, rolando para um dos lados enquanto o seu irmão caiu no chão no sítio onde previamente se encontrava, tropeçando no saco cama que se enrolou nas suas pernas.

"Teeemeee!" Exclamou a voz irritante de Naruto que irrompera pela divisão atirando-se de encontro ao infeliz rapaz, que acabara de se libertar e permanecera sentado no chão, esmagando o pobre Uchiha. "Salva-me!"

"Devo ficar preocupado?" Perguntou seriamente Itachi mirando a cena comprometedora sua frente com hilaridade.

"Usuratonkachi que pensas que estas a fazer?" Rosnou Sasuke empurrando-o rudemente de cima de si extremamente corado, antes de lançar um olhar agravado ao seu irmão.

"Volta aqui NARUTO!" Podia ser ouvido por cima da voz do pequeno Uchiha, pouco depois a figura do ultimo membro da equipa sete surgiu contígua a ambos os rapazes de mãos nas ancas e ar furioso. "Podemos fazer isto a bem ou a mal," Continuou determinada a voz irritada, "tu escolhes!"

"Sakura!" Exclamou estupidamente Sasuke ainda meio aturdido. "O que estas aqui a fazer?" Exclamou mais do que perguntou meio perdido.

Janelas verdes fintaram o negro de chocolate dos olhos do pequeno herdeiro com irritabilidade; "O que achas Uchiha!" Geralmente a ninja não usava o sobrenome deste, e antes de se curar da paixoneta que tivera, Sasuke-kun podia ser ouvido outrora a cada cinco palavras. "A salvar o teu estúpido traseiro e o daquele idiota!"

Vendo o ardor nos olhos dela e não querendo virar panqueca, achou que estava na altura duma retirada estratégica. "Ah!" Mas antes que ele pensasse nalguma coisa foram salvos inesperadamente pelo seu irmão mais velho.

"Maa! Maaa!" Interrompeu Itachi sorrindo macabramente imitando o sorriso simpático de Hatake antes de impor ao seu queridos pupilos o amargedão de todos os exercícios de treino ou a pior e mais suja missão classe D que arranjou para eles nesse dia. "Naruto-kun!" Proferiu calmamente com as mãos atrás das costas escondendo ainda o doce dos olhos do irmão e retirando da bolsa sorrateiramente um pergaminho que ai tinha. "Vais deixar que Sakura-san te examine!"

"Mas… mas… Itachi-niichan! Não é necessário!" Suplicou Naruto sentindo um calafrio paralisar-lhe o corpo ao ler a expressão e tom de voz familiar. "A sério eu estou bem, são apenas nódoas negras!" Apesar de Seizan não estar em condições, ainda não se livrara das restrições impostas por este, relatadas a Sakura pelo traidor do seu capitão de equipa. "De verdade!" Exclamou abanando afirmativamente a cabeça quase desesperadamente rezando que acreditasse nele, ao mesmo tempo que os seus botões clamavam retribuição. 'Yamato-sempai quando menos esperares; prometo-te a minha vingança será cruel, CRUEL!' Todavia não parecia ter sorte nenhuma, pois Itachi aderira alegremente ao mesmo clube. 'Injustiça!' Pensou, mas ao contrário de Yamato, Itachi era mais assustador e sádico como ficou provado logo a seguir.

"Naruto-kun!" Proferiu o Jounin chamando-o à atenção ao notar o brilho matreiro nos olhos azuis que ardia em retribuir todo o carinho e gentileza, "não vais dar trabalho nenhum a tua companheira se deres quando chegarmos à vila falarei com Umino-san," decifrando o seu intento lagos esbugalhados fintavam-no cheios de horror, contudo Itachi riu-se implacavelmente apreciado o sossego antes da tempestade; "e depois teremos uma conversinha com Ichiraku-san, e decerto que a nosso pedido Tsunade-sama-" e como programado o grito de ultraje que se seguiu deixou o ex-Anbu satisfeito com um serviço bem feito. 'Não há nada melhor do que atazanar estes dois!'

Entretanto Sasuke que permanecera ao lado do amigo ainda sentado no chão suspira com agravo e exasperação. "Obrigadinho Niisan! Quem precisa de inimigos contigo por perto!" Resmungou aborrecido com a certeza absoluta que não estava alucinar e o terrorista perto dele era mesmo o seu irmão! 'Preciso de férias!' pensou dolentemente. 'Nami no Kuni nesta época do ano deve ser giro!'

"Sempai!" Interveio-o a ninja irritada. "Não preciso do seu tipo de ajuda!" Bufou num tom gélido. "Não perdi dias de sono para chegar aqui o mais rápido possível para aturar a vossa estupidez!"

"Mas Sakura-chan!" Implorou apesar da saber que era inútil.

"Caluda!" Ordenou, suprimindo a vontade de lhe bater. "Farás o que eu te disser quando te disser enquanto tiveres essa coisa no teu braço, estamos entendidos!"

"Hai!"

"Já que tens a mão na massa Sakuranbo-san (Miss cerejinha), podes examinar o tonto do meu irmãozinho!"

"Niisan!" Bufou o pequeno Uchiha ardendo de indignação.

"Pára de plagiar" - ordenou-lhe Sakura simultaneamente - "Sensei!"

Enquanto isso na outra divisão, Seizan acordou alarmado com o nome de Lily nos lábios alertando os seus guardiões.


End file.
